Sueños en el Firmamento
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Todos tenemos personas que brillan en nuestras vidas, pero en el caso de Willy estas estrellas se encuentran muy lejos, visibles solo en sus sueños. SE ACABO EL STAND BY, PUEDEN SEGUIR LEYENDO
1. Estrellas Lejanas

Hola de nuevo… seré rápida, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia con la ayuda una amiga llamada Nuria quien escribió un fic al cual yo le quise dar seguimiento AZUCAR EN FORMA DE ESTRELLAS, pues simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, así pues surgió esta idea que un futuro será parte del maravilloso universo que ha creado Nuria, yo soy simplemente la emisaria de una nueva historia.

Ojala les guste. Agradezco su apoyo a todas mis amigas, pero en especial a mi queridísima amiga Nuria que sin su historia no habría tenido la inspiración para escribir esto nuevo.

SUEÑOS EN EL FIRMAMENTO

"Las estrellas brillan en los sueños de la persona que las ama"

Prologo por Nuria Chapa

Ahí estaban las primera líneas que invitaban al deleite de la lectura con lo que se podría llamar mi más entrañable y querido personaje de ficción. Dos "clicks" me bastaron para sumergirme en una extensión de la creatividad de Roald Dhal, fusionada con la maestría de Burton y el inagotable ingenio escrito de Gabby Barranco a.k.a Willy's truelove. A partir de esos instantes que me mantuvieron horas y horas frente a la pantalla de la

computadora, sin poderme despegar con certeza, me declare su lectora fiel, ahora siguiendo sus pasos, movida por su ejemplo y ánimos, escribí mi propio cuento, pero tuve el honor de que la citada escribana lo considerada tan apto que decidió redactar a partir de este uno más.

SUEÑOS EN EL FIRMAMENTO es una historia que se debe leer sin preguntar, sólo disfrutar, ya que en su momento -el más adecuado consideramos- las respuestas llegarán para sorprender a los lectores no sin antes conducirlos por paisajes bellos y suntuosos, y conociendo a personajes entrañables, sin faltar como siempre nuestro mejor pretexto y tema... Willy Wonka.

Hay un poco de todo en este hermoso cuento, ternura, amor, deseos de venganza y batallas, reencuentros pero sobre todo amistad.

CON SINCERIDAD NURIA CHAPA

CAPITULO 1

"Estrellas Lejanas"

En una casa rodeada por verdes prados, árboles que nunca dejaban de dar frutos y un cielo que lucia la mayor parte del tiempo entre lila y rosado, brillaban los dos soles quienes eran los responsables de dar tales colores. Así era el planeta Silabub, siempre en calma con habitantes amables provenientes de varios sistemas solares a la redonda, siendo ahí la base de la Junta Oficial de los Reinos o mejor conocida como la JOR, una asociación formada con el único fin de mantener una paz en la mayoría de los planetas evolucionados y civilizados.

Ahí trabajaba Ad-Nimra una embajadora de la JOR proveniente del planeta Cobal, un ser azulado alta con grandes ojos negros y una figura esbelta, por lo regular siempre usando una túnica brillante y suave color azul celeste o al menos lo era cuando estaba de servicio, pero los últimos años había tomado un permiso, pues tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender a parte de solo trabajo.

-Allard ¡ven aquí! Ya has estado mucho tiempo fuera y el ciclo solar esta por terminar – dijo Nimra desde la puerta de la casa en forma de esfera color blanca.

Esperando algunos minutos a que Allard regresara se dio cuenta que no lo haría por si mismo, así que caminando por los campos comenzó a buscarlo.

Su casa estaba apartada del resto de la población, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que querían esconderse del mundo.

-aquí estas pequeño, vamos es hora de ir casa – el ser azulado lo encontró acostado sobre el prado mirando una especie de mariposa de alas rosadas – ¿que es lo que haces?

-mirando – respondió un niño no mayor de 4 años, el no provenía del mismo planeta que Ad-Nimra y su apariencia era completamente humana, cabello castaño rojizo, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color violeta.

Nimra miro a la mariposa con ternura cuando esta se poso en la punta de la nariz del niño y se acerco volando hasta quedar hasta ella a la altura de su rostro unos cuantos segundos, para después desaparecer volando hacia el cielo.

-vamos Allard es tarde.

-ok Nimra

-te he preparado esta noche una de sus comidas favoritas.

Comenzó a decirle mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a su hogar, la diferencia entre ambos era muy notoria, ninguna persona que los conocía sabia con exactitud como es que un niño humano termino bajo el cuidado de una cobalesa, pero el paso de los años había hecho que fuera lo mas natural. Aunque la verdad solo ellos la sabían.

-pudiste sentir a tu mama esta tarde ¿verdad? – le pregunto Ad-Nimra mientras le servia su cena.

-si cada vez puedo sentirla mas, antes solo en sueños podía hablar con ella.

-y día con día podrás sentirla mas cerca.

-quisiera que no fuera un espíritu solamente – dijo el niño con algo de tristeza.

-pero sabes que ella esta contigo siempre, nunca te ha dejado solo.

La madre de Allard estaba en un planeta lejano llamado Pléyades, un lugar para personas que quieren pasar una vida espiritual muchas veces iban ahí exiliados quienes decidían ir ahí por su propia voluntad, este era el caso de su madre, donde sus cuerpos terrenales eran transmutados en seres espirituales quienes podían estar en paz de cualquier tipo de peligro y donde podían elevar su nivel etéreo.

-Hasta mañana Allard – le dijo Ad-Nimra acariciando su cabello.

Después de la cena habían platicado un poco y lo había llevado a su habitación, cuando salio de ahí cerro la puerta y activo el control del ciclo de sueño del niño, ocho horas eran suficientes para un humano, debido a que la noche en Silabub duraba a penas 4 horas, Nimra había acondicionado aquella habitación para que el niño tuviera lo mas parecido a una noche completa.

La cobalesa fue a su propia habitación y recostándose en su cama tomo la pantalla de comunicación ínter espacial y comenzó a buscar las ultimas noticias de los planteas afiliados a la JOR, pero especialmente leía noticias sobre un planeta llamado Dorobia Infinita, había habido recientemente muchas rebeliones en la milicia de aquel planeta y todo parecía indicar que algo grande estaba por pasar.

Dejando a un lado su pantalla comunicadora se acostó de lado mirando hacia la gran ventana que dejaba ver las millones de estrellas brillantes en el manto estelar, pero su vista se enfocaba a un grupo de estrellas en específico, las Pléyades siempre habían sido las más brillantes. Poco a poco Nimra entro en profundo sueño.

-¿Nimra? – le llamo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

-Sahira hacia tiempo que no venias a visitarme.

-tu sabes que siempre estoy presente, el día de hoy estuve con Allard y tu me viste – la voz provenía de una joven mujer de cabellos rosa claro y piel blanca como las estrellas.

-me imagine que eras tu, pude sentir tu vibración.

-si, día a día estoy aprendiendo a manipular mas el entorno, he aprendido mucho desde que llegue a Pléyades y te agradezco que le estés enseñando a mi hijo a poder comunicarse conmigo.

-sabes que lo hago con gusto… y dime ¿has ido a verlo a… "el"?

-solo voy cuando me necesita… no es bueno que este siempre con el, aunque me encantaría que así fuera… lo extraño mucho.

-lo se pequeña, pero todo fue por su bien ¿no es así?

-si

-entonces no tienes porque ponerte triste.

-no he dejado de amarlo ni un segundo… no hay día que me no deje de preguntarme que hubiera pasado si Serek y Thery Kal no me hubiesen encontrado, tal vez seguiria a su lado.

Nimra siendo amiga de Sahira desde hacia años quería que aquella tristeza que ni siquiera el plano astral había hecho que superara.

-en fin, ya casi es hora que despiertes, dale un beso a mi niño y dile que lo amo.

-claro… hasta luego.

Nimra abrió los ojos estando aun en la misma posición de cuando se acostó, pudo ver como los colores de día comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo de Silabub, pronto debería levantarse y comenzar su rutina, pero aun podía quedarse unos cuantos minutos en cama. Observando el amanecer y ver el salir del primer sol recordó como Sahira le había dicho que estaba esperando un bebe.

_INICIO DE FLASHBACK _

_Nimra había entrado en un profundo sueño justo al medio día, algo que no era común en ella, sin embargo no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Caminando a su oficina se encerró, sentándose en su silla detrás de su mesa de trabajo se dejo elevar al mundo de lo sueños. _

_-¡Nimra¡Lamento contactarte a esta hora, pero eres la única que puede ayudarme! – le decía con cierta desesperación, ambas estaban en un espacio sin nada a su alrededor, solo eran ellas dos en medio de la nada. _

_-¿Qué sucede Sahira? _

_-Tu sabes acerca del periodo de gestación en un cuerpo humano ¿no es así? Lo estudiamos cuando íbamos en el Instituto. _

_-si lo recuerdo, no era una de mis materias preferidas… _

_-necesito que vengas a Pléyades y pidas ver mi cuerpo terrenal… hay algo que debes ver. _

_-¿de que estas hablando Sahira? _

_-por favor ven, es muy importante. _

_Nimra despertó contagiada por la angustia de su amiga, se puso de pie y tomo una nave, nadie debía saber que planeaba ir a Pléyades, si alguien se enteraba pondría en riesgo su puesto en la JOR. _

_Pléyades se encontraba a unos 750 keli kams de distancia, programando el destino final espero a que a nave hiciera el trabajo sola, durante el viaje Nimra trato de contactarse de nuevo con Sahira, pero no tuvo éxito, así que aprovechando el tiempo que seria de viaje tecleo en el ordenador de la nave lo que necesitaba para saber mas acerca de lo que había dicho Sahira. _

_ESPECIMEN: Humano _

_PERTENECIENTE AL PLANETA: Todos los poblados por esta especie. _

_TEMA: Periodo de gestación. _

_La computadora comenzó a buscar en la base de datos tardando unos cuantos minutos, después desplegó una ventana con información grafica y escrita. _

_PERIODO DE GESTACION DE ESPECIMEN HUMANO _

_DURACIÓN PROMEDIO: 9 heti kams (se ha estudiado que el periodo puede variar dependiendo del sistema solar en el que encuentre) _

_TIPO DE REPRODUCCION: Sexual _

_NUMERO DE PRODUCTO: 1 en ocasiones extraordinarias 2 aunque no se descartan números aun mayores. _

_SEXO ENCARGADO DE LA GESTACION: Femenino _

_DESCRIPCION GENERAL: Después de quedar fertilizado el ovulo de la mujer este se deposita en el órgano llamado útero para que se desarrolle y proteja a lo largo de la gestación donde también será proveído de nutrientes que el cuerpo de la mujer le dara. Conforme avanza el periodo, el producto va creciendo dentro de la madre, hasta que alcanza el desarrollo necesario para salir de ella, a esto se le llama nacimiento. La madre le dara una sustancia que su mismo organismo fabrica y contiene los nutrientes necesarios para el buen crecimiento del producto. _

_En planetas primitivos el sexo del producto no puede ser controlado así como defectos congénitos, por lo que existen posibilidades de deformación a nivel genético. Sin embargo en planetas evolucionados esto es un asunto del pasado y se puede tener un control más exacto del producto llevando la gestación en ambientes controlados en el exterior de la madre. _

_Al nacer el producto necesita de su madre para sobrevivir, el padre no esta considerado como indispensable para el producto, aunque especialistas han insistido que es necesario para su desarrollo psico-social. _

_Ad-Nimra quedo estupefacta al terminar de leer la breve información ¿acaso Sahira se encontraba en periodo de gestación? Cuando se disponía a leer la descripción mas detallada la computadora de la nave se apago y el control fue tomado por los encargados de la seguridad de Pléyades. _

_-Esperábamos su visita, Sahira ha solicitado una intervención de emergencia por parte suya – le dijo una voz masculina cuando Nimra bajo de la nave y esperaba que alguien le dijera donde estaba Sahira – en condiciones normales no permitiríamos a nadie que viera lo que esta a punto ver, pero esto es un caso muy especial, hacia muchos reti kams que no sucedía algo como esto. _

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede? _

_-por favor siga caminando de frente y encontrara la capsula donde reposa el cuerpo terrenal de Sahira Agash. _

_La cobalesa camino como se lo indicaron y entonces a la distancia pudo distinguir la capsula de cristal en la que estaba Sahira, era la primera vez que la veía así, lucia como si estuviera dormida con las piernas semi-encogidas y con ambos brazos sosteniendo una rosa seca y un libro. Pero lo más asombroso era el enorme vientre que el cuerpo desnudo de Sahira mostraba. _

_-¿ves porque era urgente que vinieras? – pregunto la pacifica voz de Sahira. _

_-pero… tu… como… ¿Cómo paso? _

_-¿de verdad quieres que te lo explique? _

_-sabes a lo que me refiero… ¡como es que no te diste cuenta antes! _

_-nadie lo hizo… - Sahira se acerco a su cuerpo inerte y a través de la pared transparente comenzó a acariciar el área de su vientre. _

_-¿Cuánto falta para el nacimiento? – pregunto una preocupada Ad-Nimra. _

_-dentro de muy poco – Sahira que resplandecía de un tono violeta seguía acariciando el cristal. _

_-y que planeas hacer ¿tienen algún plan aquí para este tipo de casos? _

_-para eso quería que vinieras… quiero que te lo lleves… lo cuides y protejas como si fueras su madre – dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a los oscuros ojos de la cobalesa – se que es mucho lo que te pido… pero esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… tengo algo fruto de mi amor por Willy. _

_Ad-Nimra al ver la forma en que su amiga se lo estaba pidiendo no podría negarse, sabia cuan importante era ese bebe para Sahira, así que ese mismo día regreso a Silabub donde comenzó a preparar todo para la llegada del hijo o hija de Sahira. Pidió un permiso en su trabajo, dejo de vivir en la ciudad y se mudo a una casa lejos de cualquier contacto. Todo estaba listo para recibir a una nueva estrella. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

-¿Nimra? – le llamo la voz del pequeño sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-no me siento bien… - dijo frotándose la nariz que estaba completamente roja con su mano.

-oh no… otra vez tienes un ataque de un virus… ¿como se le llama? Refrió… vamos debes descansar y tomar muchos líquidos.

En un principio Nimra no tenia idea de la clase de enfermedades que podía tener un humano y debido a que en Silabub no había todo lo necesario para que en niño humano creciera con todas las vitaminas necesarias se había convertido en un blanco fácil para los resfrios y aunque trataba de darle sustitutos de lo que se encontraría en su planeta natal, no era lo mismo.

Cargándolo para llevarlo de regreso a su cuarto noto que esta vez su temperatura corporal estaba por encima de lo normal. Preocupándose un poco abrió una pequeña ventana al lado de su cama del pequeño dejando entrar aire fresco. Tomando un escáner de mano rastreo cualquier posible infección peligrosa que pusiera en riesgo la vida del niño, aunque por suerte esta vez no era nada grave.

-tranquilo pequeño, descansa y te repondrás pronto – Allard tenia los ojos cerrados, la frente sudorosa y un malestar general.

De pronto una suave brisa entro por la ventana, recorrió todo el cuerpo del niño hasta entrar por su nariz, el pequeño aspiro profundamente y entonces quedo rápidamente dormido.

-gracias Sahira – dijo Nimra sabiendo que el cuidado de su madre ayudaría a recuperarse mas pronto.

Mientras tanto en un planeta azul, que en su mayoría estaba cubierto por agua, el ciclo lunar estaba comenzando. La Tierra como era llamada ese planeta estaba terminando una jornada de trabajo, o al menos eso era lo que hacia la mayoría de sus habitantes.

Willy Wonka el mejor chocolatero del mundo se disponía a dormir, en los últimos años algo había cambiado en el, cada día despertaba revitalizado y de mucho mejor humor en comparación a años anteriores. Sabia que algo sucedía durante su sueño, sin embargo nunca recordaba nada, tan solo sentía aquel gran bienestar.

Cada noche era lo mismo, anotar sus últimas ideas en su libreta al lado de su cama, leer algún libro o noticia del momento y después dormir en su amplia cama. Porque era ahí cuando todo comenzaba a surgir de los mas reconditos recuerdos de Willy. Una bella y joven mujer de cabellos rosados lo acompañaba a donde el quisiera ir, la abrazaba y besaba como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, o en ocasiones se soñaba a el mismo pero de niño jugando con una niña igualmente de cabello y ojos rosados. Lo mas espectacular de estas mujeres era que tenían un hermoso par de alas, que las hacia lucir como hadas en los sueños del chocolatero.

Hermosa magia la que se formaba cada noche en cada sueño de Willy, pero que se desvanecía al amanecer como se desvanece la noche con los primeros rayos de sol y al final solo quedaban los vestigios de la felicidad acumulada en las horas de descanso, que le daban la energía suficiente para iniciar un nuevo día.

Durante el día Willy desempeñaba sus tareas como siempre, algunos días mas cansados que otros, pero al final cuando le correspondía relajarse a el, sentía de nuevo esa paz que lo rodeaba y acompañaba en momentos mas difíciles.

Una noche mientras soñaba con su amada hada rosada Willy hizo una pregunta que nunca antes había hecho.

-yo se que sueño contigo siempre… o al menos muy seguido ¿Por qué entonces nunca puedo recordar tu nombre? – la Hada de esplendorosas alas volaba alrededor de el sonriendo.

-porque hay hombres crueles que nos separaron por intereses egoístas… me borraron de tu memoria y tan solo quede como un vago recuerdo.

-¿Cuál es entonces tu nombre mi bella hada? – pregunto Willy tomándola de la mano deteniendo su vuelo.

-Sahira… pero tu me llamabas "Estrella Fugaz"…

-no se porque, o como llegaste a mi… pero deduzco que habrás caído del cielo.

De pronto todo comenzó a ponerse borroso Willy sintió como la mano de la joven se desaparecía poco a poco.

-No… por favor no te vayas

-estas despertando… por favor no olvides mi nombre – cada noche ella le decía lo mismo al despedirse, sin embargo nunca daba resultado, a la noche siguiente Willy no recordaba nada.

Willy despertó abriendo los ojos como platos, unos pequeños rayos de luz apenas se asomaban por su ventana, quedándose inmóvil unos minutos trataba de recordar lo que había soñado, pero era como si un enorme muro se lo impidiera. Al final terminaba por darse por vencido, pues muchas veces lo único que conseguía era un dolor de cabeza.

Esa noche sentía una especial urgencia por dormir, se había convertido en una especie de droga que lo satisfacía en muchos aspectos, dormía mas temprano y despertaba mas tarde, le quedaba claro que estaba teniendo un trastorno de sueño, por la mañana a primera hora visitaría a su psicólogo para que le atendiera, pero esa noche simplemente dormiría.

En sus sueños una vez mas la hermosa mujer lo esperaba sentada en una colina de un hermoso lugar con verde pasto, cielo azul y suave brisa.

-hola Willy – le saludo – ¿recuerdas mi nombre?

Willy se quedo parado y observando un momento en silencio sabia que conocía su nombre, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Sahira… mi nombre es Sahira… ven caminemos un momento – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar en silencio por aquel enorme lugar. A pesar de que Willy no recordaba con exactitud de donde la conocía, su compañía y cercanía no lo incomodaba al contrario lo hacia sentir completo.

Había veces que Willy recordaba más aspectos de ella y podían tener una amena platica o había otras que tan solo se limitaban a disfrutar de su compañía. Este era uno de esos días.

-es hora de que te vayas Willy, tu día esta por comenzar, por favor no olvides mi nombre Sahira, Sahira.

Willy despertó con una sola idea en la mente.

-tengo que ver a mi doctor lo antes posible – se dijo a el mismo en cuanto abrió los ojos, algo raro le estaba ocurriendo y quería llegar al fondo de todo.


	2. Buscando Respuestas

Holas, aquí dejo la segunda entrega, gracias a los pocos que han leído, los que no lo han hecho, pues no saben de lo que se pierden…

Disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

Soly… Si "Sangre y Amor"… tengo 2 hojas escritas pero desafortunadamente no tengo idea como dar un buen final… debo termínalo, solo dame tiempo, solo eso te pido.

CAPITULO 2

"Buscando Respuestas"

En el lejano planeta Dorobia Infinita una rebelión que cambiaria la vida de muchos estaba por comenzar. Años atrás Force 1 líder militar que solo buscaba mas poder del que tenia estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo sin importarle a quien pudiera afectar en el camino, pero la JOR evito que esto pasara o una era de violencia y guerra sin sentido empezaría, así fue como Force 1 y Thery Kal su mano derecha, como muchos otros que se encontraban involucrados cayeron y fueron encarcelados a 150 reti kams, sentencia tan larga que la especie humana no podía vivir como para salir.

Sus seguidores que se quedaron sin su líder, sin un ideal el cual seguir, así comenzaron a idear el plan para sacar a Force 1 de su prisión y poder recuperar el poder e inmunidad que solían tener.

-todo esta listo para sacar a Force 1 esta noche – dijo un hombre que portaba un uniforme militar oscuro y una arma artudidora en las manos.

-perfecto, daré el aviso a los demás para que estén preparados – contesto otro hombre que portaba el mismo uniforme.

La prisión mas segura de toda Dorobia "Machholz" fue atacada esa noche por un centenar de soldados seguidores de Force 1, por mucho que la prisión fuera segura no estaba preparada para resistir un asalto como ese, paso una hora hasta que la seguridad de Machholz fue derrotada por completo.

Los soldados caminaban por entre los pasillos donde se escuchaban los gritos de los demás internos, pasaban sin hacer caso hasta llegar a la celda donde se encontraba la persona por la que había sido todo el movimiento.

-Ya era hora que hicieran algo imbeciles – dijo una mujer delgada de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca y ojos fríos como el ambiente que los rodeaba.

-perdone Force 1, pero no podíamos haberlo hecho antes, la tenían mucho mas vigilada – un soldado que al parecer era el líder de la operación bajo el rostro ante la imponente figura de quien había estado encerrada.

-¿y? su deber era sacarme de aquí y no dejar que los diplomáticos de la JOR ganaran.

-mil disculpas por la tardanza Force 1

-dejen de llamarme así, eso fue solo durante el periodo de pruebas que los conocí, decirme Sorcha… quiero que desde este momento todos vayan conociendo mi nombre, quiero que sientan miedo al oírlo.

-como mandes Sorcha.

-Llévenme a su centro de operaciones y traigan también al inútil de Thery Kal y... – dijo mirando a su alrededor mientras observaba los cientos de prisioneros que había provenientes de muchos planetas y galaxias – traigan consigo a todo aquel que quiera unirse a mi los que se nieguen déjenlos y exploten la prisión, es hora de que sepan con quien se han metido.

Un soldado se acerco a ella dándole un clonador atómico en pulsera, Sorcha se lo coloco y de inmediato su uniforme gris metálico de la prisión desapareció siendo sustituido por un traje entallado blanco y una capa café muy oscuro hasta los tobillos que al caminar se ondeaba con el aire que pasaba a través de ella.

La selección de prisioneros se llevo a cabo rápida y sencillamente, después de todo, los delincuentes preferían pasar el resto de su vida al mando de Sorcha, pero en relativa libertad, a quedarse en la prisión y morir, a estos se les coloco un chip el cual se activaría si escapaban muriendo instantáneamente, aun así hubo ingenuos que prefirieron morir quemados por la explosión que tomaría lugar.

Sorcha miraba atenta a la prisión desde una ubicación segura. Una fuerte explosión se escucho a la redonda y gigantescas llamas así como escombros de las paredes salieron volando como si se tratasen de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo de Dorobia. La guerrera Sorcha dejo de mirar y se percato que su súbdito por el que había mandado, estaba a su lado mirando el mismo espectáculo.

-Esta vez no cometeremos errores mi querido Thery – dijo con malignidad en su voz.

-¿Qué planeas hacer For… quiero decir Sorcha? – dijo Thery Kal un militar que había caído junto con ella cuando fueron enjuiciados.

-primero concluir lo que deje pendiente… ¡Quiero que investiguen la ubicación del Experimento 28! ¡Tráiganme a Sahira Agash! – un soldado asintió con la cabeza y se fue rápidamente.

Sorcha y Thery Kal fueron guiados por dos soldados hasta una nave que los llevaría a la base de operaciones, esta estaba ubicada en una de las 5 lunas de Dorobia. La nave comenzó a preparar todo para el despegue pues el ejército de Dorobia no tardaría en llegar al lugar.

-antes… quiero hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo… - ordeno Sorcha.

-pero es muy peligroso, alguien podría vernos – dijo el capitán de la nave.

-¡Hagan lo que les ordeno! Será una visita rápida… tal vez solo lo pasemos a recoger…

La nave despego y bajo instrucciones de Sorcha se dirigió a ver a quien con tanta urgencia quería reunirse.

La noticia del escape de Sorcha así como de cientos de prisioneros había llegado rápidamente a todos los planetas afiliados a la JOR, en algunos lugares esto ocasiono mas revuelo que en otros, siendo Silabub el planeta que mas importancia le dio pues la cede de la JOR, la junta que los había sentenciado se encontraba ahí y a como iban las cosas todos se estaban preparando ya para lo peor.

-"no puede ser" – pensó Ad-Nimra cuando leyó en su pantalla de información acerca del escape de Sorcha, se incorporo rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar por su habitación, se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia el cielo estrellado, en alguna de esas estrellas Sorcha andaba libre – debo decírselo a Sahira.

Nimra fue a su cama y comenzó a tratar de relajarse, trataría de contactar a Sahira, nunca lo había hecho antes pero esta vez la situación estaba por salirse de control. Entrar al plano astral a voluntad era considerablemente difícil, pero si se tenía la experiencia y control necesario se podría lograr sin problemas.

-Nimra ¿Qué sucede? Tu nunca me has contactado tan urgentemente – se escucho la voz de Sahira en una habitación vacía blanca.

-Sahira ¿no te has enterado de lo que paso?

-mi maestro estuvo muy raro hace poco tiempo pero no quiso decirme nada.

-pequeña… Sorcha escapó – le dijo en el tono mas neutral que su voz se lo permitió.

-¿Cómo? Pero… no… - decía incrédula la joven.

-sucedió hace unas cuantas horas, un ataque certero a la prisión de Dorobia, escapo llevándose consigo a cientos de prisioneros.

-quiere formar un nuevo ejercito…- dijo en voz baja Sahira sacando rápidamente conclusiones.

-las autoridades la buscan, pero ambas sabemos que han liberado a un monstruo difícil de capturar… estas conciente que lo querrá es aniquilarte ¿verdad?

-eso no me preocupa… no pueden hacer nada estando yo en Pléyades, me preocupan Allard y tu, cuando se entere lo que hice con mi cuerpo terrenal se ira contra mis seres mas queridos… ¡oh no! ¡Willy!

-calma Sahira ella no puede acercarse a el, la JOR sabrá que medidas tomar para no dejarla hacer daño… si te ayuda yo misma rastreare información.

-esta bien… pero ten cuidado.

-lo tendré pequeña.

La cobalesa despertó del estado que se encontraba, al abrir los ojos noto que solo habían pasado unos minutos, rápidamente fue hacia el ordenador de base datos y comenzó a rastrear la ultima información, a la que tenia acceso por ser embajadora de la JOR. Esa noche dormir estaba descartado.

En lo mas recóndito de Dorobia en medio de un conjunto habitacional de clase baja una nave que era difícil detectar a simple vista por la oscuridad de la noche aterrizaba sobre un campo libre. Sorcha bajo de ella a paso seguro seguida por Thery Kal y un par de soldados. Caminaron por en medio de los sucios y oscuros pasillos de las casas, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, los soldados escanearon la puerta con unos lásers, después esta se abrió por si sola dejando el paso libre. Los soldados fueron los primeros en entrar siendo recibidos por los golpes de un hombre quien los dejo inconcientes en cuestión de segundos.

-inútiles… - dijo con desprecio Sorcha - ¡Ya basta Serek vendrás con nosotros quieras o no! – haciendo una señal con los ojos indico a Thery Kal que se hiciera cargo.

El corpulento hombre entro y se escucharon una vez mas unos cuantos golpes, hubo un momento de silencio y después salio Serek primero inmovilizado de las manos con un brazalete de choques eléctrico, cualquier movimiento brusco y este le daría una fuerte descarga que lo dejaría aturdido unos segundos, seguido por Thery Kal.

-¡que es lo que quieres! – le grito cuando la vio parada frente a su puerta.

-tan solo hablar querido… súbelo a la nave – ordeno.

Los tres subieron a su transporte que esta vez si se dirigió a su destino seguro, mientras esperaban a llegar Sorcha se levanto de su asiento y fue a la pequeña prisión donde lo tenían encerrado.

-la vez pasada no pudiste dejar morir a Sahira, esta vez harás dos cosas… - Serek se negaba verla a los ojos – primero me dirás todo lo que ella tiene y yo no… un clon no puede ser superior a mi, segundo me mejoraras todo aquello que no tengo y tercero… si no lo haces la matare frente a tus ojos.

Serek comenzó a reír sin con control, el que en algún tiempo fue su amante, compañero y amigo, un prestigioso científico que trabajaba para la milicia de Dorobia, no era ahora mas que un vagabundo que vivía de sus recuerdos escondido en un sucio departamento. Ya no quedaba casi nada del porte que tenia antes, alto, corpulento, cabello negro, pero aun así seguía siendo un excelente guerrero después de todo para eso fue entrenado.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

Serek trataba de controlarse y parar de reír, pero la locura también se había apoderado de su mente en los últimos años, después de que Sorcha fue encerrada su vida se desmorono.

-Sahira… jajajajaja… Sahira… jajajaja… tu no puedes matar a Sahira porque… jajajaja ¡ella esta muerta!

-¡Que es lo que dices! – Sorcha abrió la puerta de la prisión y comenzó a apretar el cuello de Serek.

-ella… ella esta Pléyades… eligió ese destino…

Sorcha lo soltó y salio de la prisión, camino en círculos maldiciendo su mala suerte. Sabia que Sahira no estaba muerta, pero tampoco estaba viva, con esto sus planes de venganza se venían abajo.

-ok… ok… debe de haber alguna forma de solucionar esto – dijo planeando cual seria su siguiente jugada, no podía darse el lujo de cometer un error.

En la fabrica de Willy Wonka la jornada de trabajo había terminado, Todo se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, el chocolatero caminaba por los pasillos de la fabrica como casi nunca lo hacia, sin chistera, sin bastón, sin su ropa elegante simplemente con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su bata para dormir que cubría una cómoda pijama y calzaba unos cómodos zapatos, se dirigía a su habitación después de haber revisado la calidad del chocolate que había tenido problemas durante el día.

Al ingresar a su recamara noto que un oompa loompa lo esperaba sentado pacientemente en una silla al lado de la cama.

-lo siento llegue un poco tarde – le dijo Willy a su psicólogo, lo había citado por la mañana y se olvido de la hora de su cita. El oompa loompa le lanzo una severa mirada a través de los cristales de sus lentes, haciendo una mueca Willy se dio prisa y acostó en su cama.

-te cite esta noche, porque últimamente he cambiado mis hábitos para dormir, no se que me pasa, duermo mas de lo que hacia antes, de hecho ansió que llegue la hora de dormir, y no estoy en un estado depresivo antes de que lo digas… esto es diferente, me siento feliz cuando duermo – el oompa loompa lo miraba atento y tomaba unas ocasionales notas.

-creo que estoy padeciendo un trastorno en el sueño – Willy dejo de hablar volteando a ver al oompa loompa, quien le contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza – creo que seria bueno que me vieras mientras duermo… así sabrás si camino dormido… me como kilos de chocolate o descubrir ¡porque es que despierto con tantas energías!

El oompa loompa negó con la cabeza y del maletín que estaba prácticamente del mismo tamaño que el, saco una cámara de video, instalo la base poniéndola a funcionar.

-o grabarme toda la noche también resultaría ha-ha… vaya que eres bueno, se nota que sirvió ese curso por Internet que tomaste de psicología…

El oompa loompa hizo una reverencia, tomo su maletín y salio de la habitación dejando a Willy solo con la cámara.

Willy se sentía un poco incomodo al saber que todos sus movimientos se estaban grabando, pero si quería saber lo que le estaba pasando no tenia otra opción, así que opto por ignorarla, antes de dormir realizo sus actividades nocturnas y al final se acomodo en su cama.

Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada comenzó a sentir como si volara o cayera a gran velocidad en un vació, de pronto esa sensación ceso, un nuevo sueño estaba comenzando.

Willy vestía un elegante saco negro adornado con unos hilos dorados bordados formando delgadas líneas. Al mirar a su alrededor noto que estaba en uno de sus cuartos de la fabrica, aunque no era el que visitara o usara con mas frecuencia, un hermoso cuarto creado en un principio para atender a visitantes especiales, un recibidor con piso de mármol y una estrella de varios colores en el piso, alrededor columnas doricas blancas y en el techo un mapa celeste pintado con sumo cuidado. Camino a través de el haciendo sonar sus zapatos sobre el hermoso piso blanco hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a un hermoso jardín, al salir se quedo asombrado, a pesar de que ese era un cuarto de su fabrica su jardín no se veía igual. El cielo que debería ser una simulación del universo, ahora literalmente era el universo, podía ver millones de estrellas, aerolitos cruzar fugazmente el cielo y a lo lejos una nebulosa dejando ver cientos de colores brillantes. Al salir sintió el cambio de piso, ahora era suave, el pasto seguía igual, unas fuentes y árboles florales adornaban el lugar, pero al fondo de todo algo no estaba igual. Una especie de balcón que dejaba ver el universo infinito, asomándose sintió cierto vértigo y caminó un paso hacia atrás.

Mirando a su alrededor sin entender que era lo que hacia ahí y vestido de esa forma noto que no estaba solo. La misma mujer de sus sueños estaba parada recargada en el borde del balcón, vestía un vestido blanco que apenas y dejaba ver sus pies, una tela transparente brillante hacia resaltar el blanco de su piel y remarcaba el rosado de su cabello, sus alas estaban sin abrir y haciendo juego con su vestido. El la observo por largo tiempo contemplando su belleza, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Willy, este se acerco y observo en su rostro una expresión de preocupación.

-¿estas bien?

La joven se sobresalto al oír su voz y una gran sonrisa se formo cuando lo vio a el así como a su alrededor.

-Willy es la primera vez que regresamos a este lugar… no esta igual que antes… pero supongo que esta es tu versión del recuerdo.

-disculpa, pero no creo que nos hayamos visto antes ¿Cómo es que entraste a mi fabrica y llegaste hasta esta habitación? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sahira… - dijo su nombre con cierto cansancio, llevaba años diciendo lo mismo, noche con noche esperando que un día el la recordara - ¿no me recuerdas?

-creo que no… lo siento… pero Sahira es un lindo nombre… me recuerda una vez… - Willy quedo en silencio, sentía que de pronto había olvidado lo que estaba por decirle.

-¿si Willy? ¡Continua! – dijo emocionada Sahira al escuchar esas palabras.

-no lo se… lo olvide, a veces pasa ha-ha, por eso siempre hay que escribir las ideas cuando llegan a la mente, nunca se sabe cuando se van a ir, yo por eso siempre cargo mi libreta de notas – dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco sacando un pequeño bloc.

Lo abrió leyendo la primera página y quedando anonadado al leer las palabras escritas por su caligrafía, al parecer era un poema.

-¿Qué pasa Willy?

-aquí dice que escribí esto para ti – Willy comenzó a leer las palabras con cierta timidez.

_Pequeña Estrella fugaz_

_Una invitación vengo a traerte_

Sahira comenzó a recitar al mismo tiempo las palabras de Willy, con una perfecta sincronización, el paro unos segundos mirando sus cautivantes ojos rosas y después continuo leyendo.

_Pues tú no serias capaz _

_De abandonarte a mi suerte…_

_¿Me pides una razón?_

_Si te obsequio un trozo de universo liquido_

_Si te regalo mi corazón_

_No me daré por vencido_

_Hasta obtener tu atención_

_Despierta linda hada mía…_

_Pues deseo llevarte de viaje…_

Cada vez le era mas difícil decir las palabras, en su corazón comenzaba a sentir como todos los sentimientos por la mujer que tenia enfrente tomaban su lugar, el amor, la pasión, ternura, tristeza, desesperación, así como unas lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos violetas del chocolatero quien apretaba con fuerza su libreta sin entender que era exactamente lo que le pasaba.

Sin poder soportarlo mas soltó la libreta y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la hada de cabellos rosados.

-¿Dónde habías estado Sahira mi amor? ¿Por qué siento que he estado separado mucho tiempo de ti?

-oh Willy, es la primera vez que me recuerdas sin tener que decírtelo yo – dijo feliz apoyada contra el.

-¿recordarte? Para eso primero tendría que olvidarte, nunca podría hacer eso… te amo.

-no sabes cuantas veces me has dicho eso y a la noche siguiente no soy mas que una desconocida para ti – los ojos de Sahira comenzaron también a derramar el dolor que llevaba consigo. Willy la tomo delicadamente del rostro y la acerco más a el besándola, tenia que probar de nuevo el néctar de sus labios.

-Nunca más… nunca mas mi Estrella fugaz.

Continuaron besándose sin prisa, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, sintiendo los suaves labios del otro.

-me tengo que ir Willy – dijo Sahira rompiendo el beso

-¿Por qué?

-alguien mas me necesita

-¿Quién?

-no puedo decírtelo… al menos no hasta que este segura que me has recordado, no tiene caso decírtelo antes.

-te recordare entonces – Sahira le dedico una sonrisa y beso su mejilla.

-Adiós Willy.

Willy empezó a ver todo lleno de neblina, Sahira poco a poco fue desapareciendo y su cuerpo que aun estaba entre sus brazos se convirtió en una de las almohadas de su cama. Cuando abrió los ojos noto que el sol había salido por completo, se incorporo rápidamente y con un extraño cosquilleo aun en los labios

-Sa… Sahira – fue su primera palabra – Sahira ¡Sahira!

Rápidamente anoto aquel nombre que no sabia lo que significaba en la libreta al lado de su cama. Miro la palabra escrita una y otra vez pero por mas que pensaba, aquello no significaba nada para el.

-¿es un nombre? ¿Una palabra secreta? – se preguntaba.

Era mas de medio día pero a Willy no le importo, ahora por fin tenia algo mas tangible que definitivamente estaba relacionado con sus sueños, recordando que una cámara lo había grabado toda la noche atravesó la cama a gatas hasta llegar a ella, regresando el video se comenzó a ver a el mismo en cámara rápida.

-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Estoy besando a una almohada? – dejando la cámara a un lado de momento para cambiarse e ir a ver a su psicólogo, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle.


	3. Regresiones

Gracias por sus reviews y a todos aquellos lectores que siguen esta historia.

CAPITULO 3

"Regresiones"

En Silabub aun reinaba la calma, al menos fuera de la ciudad principal. Los poblados alejados bien podrían ni siquiera estar enterados de los problemas que podrían estarse acercando.

-¿Allard? Vamos, es hora de tus clases – dijo para llamar la atención del niño que estaba jugando en la parte trasera de la casa con una esfera transparente que levitaba sobre el suelo.

El hermoso niño que parecía haber bajado directamente de las estrellas entro a la casa y se acomodo en una silla frente al escritorio de Nimra. En la casa había un pequeño estudio que era utilizado por la cobalesa para hacer algunos trabajos esporádicos de la JOR y dar clases a Allard quien aun era pequeño para asistir a una escuela.

Nimra básicamente le daba dos tipos de educaciones, la primera era enseñarle el idioma universal y oficial que se utilizaba en Silabub así como algunos datos básicos que todo habitante debe saber, de vez en cuando le daba lecciones sobre conocimientos globales de todos los planetas cercanos, pero a petición especial de su madre también recibía enseñanzas de conocimientos humanos, específicamente del planeta tierra, para esto Nimra tuvo que primero aprender el lenguaje universal del planeta, sus unidades métricas, uso del tiempo, geografía, flora y fauna, modo de vida, etc. Siendo esta la clase favorita del niño, pues le mostraba imágenes que bajaba directamente de su ordenador.

Esa tarde Nimra había conseguido un holograma de la vida urbana en la tierra, mientras se proyectaba una familia jugando en un parque con juegos para niños, Allard comenzó a hacer preguntas que muchas veces Nimra no conocía las respuestas exactas.

-A eso se le llama familia – dijo Nimra señalando la imagen

-si yo soy un humano ¿Por qué no tengo familia?

-si tienes familia, es solo que esta lejos.

-¿Por qué mi padre tampoco esta?

-Aaa… - la cobalesa no sabia que responder – si esta… pero muy lejos.

-¿El esta con mi mama?

El tema se estaba saliendo de control, Nimra apago el holograma y cambio de contenido, ahora solo se limitaba a continuar enseñándole el lenguaje humano que muchas veces era complejo.

-es todo por hoy Allard ve a jugar

-no, yo quiero saber mas.

-mañana pequeño, hoy ha sido suficiente.

-ok

El infante salio del estudio dejando a Nimra sola, momento que aprovecho para checar la información respecto a Sorcha. Una alarma se había lanzado a todos los planetas afiliados a la JOR, continuo leyendo hasta encontrar lo que ya se temía.

"SORCHA SECUESTRO A SEREK, SE DESCONOCE EL MOTIVO PERO SE ESTÁN TOMANDO LAS MEDIDAS NECESARIAS PARA EVITAR QUE CUALQUIERA DE ELLOS SALGA DE ESTE SISTEMA SOLAR"

-Sorcha esta ya con Serek… pero ¿que es lo que quiere de el? Serek es un traidor a los ojos de ella… - Nimra se recargo en su silla y comenzó a tratar de entrar en contacto con Sahira, tardando unos cuantos minutos en lograrlo.

-Vaya pequeña, esta vez si que me costo trabajo localizarte – dijo Ad-Nimra al verla parada frente a su escritorio.

-si… es que estaba algo lejos – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo aun mas intenso a su alrededor.

-aah, ya entiendo, estabas con el ¿no es así?

-¡si! y Nimra hoy paso algo por lo que había estado esperando años que sucediera – Sahira al ver que su amiga no entendía nada siguió diciéndole la maravillosa noticia – ¡el me recordó por si solo!... bueno casi… pero no importa, al fin ¡me recordó!

-no quiero arruinarte tu alegría, pero no deberías hacerte ilusiones, sabes que es prácticamente imposible que recuerde todo… no me gustaría que te desilusiones si la próxima vez que lo veas que no se acuerde de ti.

-si… tienes razón, pero es que lo de hoy no había pasado…pero en fin, que sucede ¿has tenido noticias?

-así es… Serek esta en manos de Sorcha.

-lo querrá matar seguramente.

-hay alerta en todos los planetas… En la capital de Silabub están tomando medidas de seguridad extremas.

-era de esperarse… pero no creo que Sorcha sea tan tonta como para atacar.

-y… hay otro asunto… - Sahira la miraba con atención esperando las palabras de Nimra – Allard pregunto hoy por su padre… estábamos viendo unos hologramas de vida terrestre y comenzó a preguntar del suyo.

-sabia que un día pasaría esto… ¿Qué le dijiste?

-nada… no supe que decirle… ¿no crees que deberías hablar con Allard y explicarle un poco las cosas?

-lo haré… bueno debo irme… he estado mucho tiempo fuera de Pléyades, mi maestro estará esperándome.

-adiós Sahira.

-besos a Allard

Cuando Nimra abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Allard sobre ella.

-¿hablabas con mi mama?

-si, solo un poco.

¿Qué te dijo?

-que te mandaba muchos besos.

-ah… ¿Cuándo podré hablar cada que quiera con ella así como tu lo haces?

-cuando seas mayor.

-ah… ok, no hay liquido universal.

-entonces vayamos por mas.

Nimra se puso de pie y tomo de la mano al niño, ambos se pusieron sus túnicas y salieron a solicitar el líquido que necesita todo ser vivo, agua.

En una de las lunas de Dorobia llamada Kalam aterrizaba una enorme nave recién conseguida en el mercado negro, en ella podían transportar a mas de mil soldados, trescientas naves de combate de mediano tamaño y poder desplazarse por el espacio a millones de Keli codams, su único defecto era su lenta velocidad.

La nave había sido bautizada Idris a petición de Sorcha quien seguía sumamente molesta pues aun no le podían llevar la información que había solicitado.

-estoy rodeada de inútiles – dijo con frustración mientras esperaba en la sala de planeación que hacia varias horas ya estaba llena con seres provenientes de diferentes planetas dispuestos a unirse contra la JOR.

Thery Kal sentado a su derecha y Serek que había sido sacado de la prisión estaba sentado a la izquierda con cara de aburrimiento y durmiendo en momentos. Al fin un soldado entro con un dossier en la mano que le entrego a Sorcha quien lo arrebato y fulmino al soldado con la mirada. Lo leyo rápidamente dando un puñetazo al terminar.

-te dije que Sahira estaba en Pléyades… - dijo Serek con los ojos cerrados aparentando estar dormido.

-¿alguien de aquí sabe alguna forma de sacarla de ese planeta? – todos comenzaron a hablar en sus idiomas natales haciendo la junta imposible de entender – por favor, pónganse el traductor Neurolinguistico… - dijo Sorcha poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-no hay manera – dijo un ser verde con los ojos por encima del nivel de la cabeza.

-nadie que entra sale… son las reglas.

-eso es imposible debe haber alguna pauta, excepción y creo que seré yo quien la tenga que buscar, en fin… el siguiente punto por el que estamos aquí reunidos… a todos la JOR nos ha dificultado la vida, es hora de dar una lección a esos diplomáticos, les demostraremos que no sirven para nada, acabaremos con ellos.

-Nuestro objetivo es destruir la sede de la JOR, ahí están todos y cada uno de los miembros mas importantes y que en algún momento nos afectaron – proclamo Thery Kal.

-matando la cabeza… los pies mueren solos… - termino diciendo cínicamente Sorcha. Todos los presentes aplaudieron la idea y la apoyaban – bien los dejare con Kal que les dirá el plan de ataque, Silabub esta preparándose precisamente para esto, solo que esta vez nosotros vamos un paso adelante... Thery diles el plan por favor y tu Serek ven conmigo.

Sorcha se paro de la mesa y camino a la puerta, espero hasta que Serek se puso de pie de mal modo con el inmovilizador eléctrico aun en las muñecas.

-tu y yo tenemos un tema de que hablar, me dirás todo aquello que le diste extra a Sahira y yo no tengo – le dijo mientras entraban al cuarto privado de Sorcha.

-a ver… dejame organizarme… empezando porque es mas bella que tu… - Sorcha al escuchar esas palabras le propino un fuerte golpe que derribo a Serek – y definitivamente es mas fuerte que tu también.

Esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que recibiera una terrible patada en la cara, la nariz de Serek estaba rota y sangraba sin control. Sorcha salio de su cuarto y detuvo a un par de soldados que pasaban.

-lleven a este miserable a su celda – Los soldados entraron y levantaron el cuerpo de Serek – solo recuerda un pequeñísimo detalle… ella se enamoro de un patético civil… por mucho que la quisieras hacer perfecta, ella te cambio por un simple humano.

Antes de salir Serek escupió a la cara de Sorcha quien con cara de repulsión dio otro golpe en el estomago mientras los dos soldados lo sostenían.

-sáquenlo de mi vista y manden a alguien a que limpie la sangre de este infeliz – dijo limpiándose el rostro.

Los soldados salieron llevándose a Serek con ellos dejando sola a Sorcha quien comenzó a buscar el reglamento de Pléyades en la Base de Datos Universal, sabia que tenia que haber una salida, siempre hay algo oculto entre líneas y ella estaba segura que encontraría aquella línea que le indicara la forma de sacar a Sahira de ahí.

Willy entró a la habitación y se acomodó acostado en un diván. El oompa loompa bajo la intensidad de la luz y dejó todo en absoluto silencio, de la parte superior hizo que descendieran un juego de esferas metálicas del tamaño de limones, unidos a unas varillas metálicas en la parte superior, que se encontraban alineadas y a la altura de sus ojos, con un movimiento de sus manos movió la primera y esta al regresar en su trayectoria golpeo a las otras haciendo que la última de la fila se moviera y esta al regresar y devolver el golpe hizo que de nuevo la primera ganara locomoción de nuevo y así comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente marcando un clac- clac- clac- parecido a un reloj metálico con el cual poco a poco Willy cayó en una profunda relajación, para pasar del estado REM al trance.

El psicoanalista se acercó al oído de Willy pidiéndole en murmullos que le describiera lo que veía.

-¿Qué que es lo que veo?, veo a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas, estamos aquí en el cuarto del chocolate... ella esta sentada ahí... junto a mi, su ropa es blanca y esta preocupada, no parece ser de aquí...

El oompa loompa tenía una pequeña grabadora de mano y la sostenía cerca de del rostro de Willy con el afán de grabar lo mas posible.

Willy continuaba...

-ella me pregunta datos que me parecen ridículos… ahora se que no es solo extranjera ¡sino que debe ser de otro planeta! No sabe que es el chocolate… le explico brevemente lo que hay en la fabrica… puedo sentir su cercanía, el temor que antes había en sus ojos rosados desapareció… su calor, su aliento huele a azúcar… muy cerca… cae en mi brazos, parece tan frágil… no… no se que pasa… no…

Willy estaba notablemente preocupado aunque estaba dormido, y se movía de un lado a otro.

El oompa loompa lo ve tan alterado que con un pequeño gong con cristalino sonido metálico lo despierta después de tres tintineantes golpes.

Willy abre los ojos, y jadea fuertemente... voltea a ver al oompa loompa y este esta con la grabadora en sus manos...

-¿Y bien qué sucedió?

Willy que aún está acostado recibe la cercanía del oompa loompa que le habla al oído y le dice algo.

-¿Ahhh entonces si dije algo¿podría escucharlo? - de nuevo se acerca a él y le dice algo más – ¿Necesito que tenga mas sesiones para que tenga sentido¿Pues que fue lo que dije?

El oompa loompa le habla al oído y Willy se para rápidamente del diván.

-bien en ese caso regresare para otra sesión ¿Qué tal hoy antes de dormir? – el oompa loompa asintió con la cabeza – ¿ok? Hasta luego entonces.

El resto del día Willy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haber dicho en la terapia, y en su mente solo una palabra daba vueltas "Sahira" sonaba como una especie de nombre. Willy dejo lo que estaba haciendo en el escritorio, era claro que no podría concentrarse, así que decidió investigar algo por su cuenta, no era gran amante de las computadoras mucho menos de la super carretera de la información, pero en este caso se podría dedicar un tiempo en indagar.

Abrió la pagina del explorador y en el espacio de búsqueda tecleo "Sahira" algo debía salir, algo que le ayudara a encontrar una respuesta, se sorprendió cuando el primer resultado que arrojo la búsqueda era una pagina dedicada exclusivamente a Sahira dando un clic accedió, sus cejas se levantaron cuando leyo el encabezado de la pagina.

-¿Sahira es una bailarina estilo árabe¿Estoy soñando con una bailarina¿Pero como¿Cuándo?

Willy siguió navegando en aquel sitio, algunos videos de la artista y fotos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, atuendos extravagantes que se movían al mismo ritmo que la cadera de la bailarina, algunas veces estaba con cara descubierta otras con un fino velo, Willy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar algunas experiencias cuando estuvo en la India construyendo el palacio de chocolate al príncipe Pondycherry. Concentrándose de nuevo en su búsqueda regreso a la pagina principal del explorador y siguió buscando… todo era igual, la palabra Sahira era un nombre de mujer.

Sin darse cuenta había anochecido y era hora de la cena, como siempre fue a su comedor, tomaría una cena ligera y rápida pues lo único que quería era regresar a su terapia nocturna.

Willy volvió a ponerse cómodo en el sofá, el oompa loompa tenia ya la grabadora en la mano, una vez mas el mismo ejercicio de hipnotización descendió del techo y comenzó su monótono sonido. Willy no tardo en entrar en trance, el oompa loompa hizo la pregunta cerca de su oído.

-¿Cómo la conocí?... mi estrella fugaz, bajo del cielo directamente a mi fabrica…

-¿Qué mas veo en ella? – repitió la pregunta – sus ojos me cautivan, su cabello me intriga tiene un hermoso vestido largo… tiene… tiene unas bellísimas alas… mi estrella parece una hada… delicada… simplemente hermosa, creo que la amo.

El oompa loompa alzo las cejas ante las confesiones de Willy, decidiendo que había sido suficiente sonó el gong nuevamente, el chocolatero abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-estaba volando… siento que estuviera volando.

El oompa loompa guardo la cinta recién grabada y miro a Willy sorprendido.

-¿Qué¿Qué dije esta vez?... no me lo dirás… lo se, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Willy salio de la habitación sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada de su psicoanalista que lo seguía. Al llegar a su cuarto hizo su misma rutina dudo un momento en dejar prendida la cámara una vez mas, pero al final lo hizo, algo debía salir.

Willy comenzó a dormir esperando que esta vez algo fuera diferente, ahora recordaba el nombre y había analizado ciertas cosas aunque el no supiera que había dicho, sin embargo esa noche en sus sueños esperaba encontrar a la misteriosa mujer de nombre Sahira que jamás apareció.

Willy despertó por la mañana sin ninguna sensación de las que había estado sintiendo últimamente, corrió a la cámara y se miro a si mismo dormir, esta vez todo estaba en orden.

-¿será que me estoy curando?

Pero no era así, su hada no había ido con el esa noche porque algo terrible había pasado, Sorcha junto con Thery y el apoyo de cientos de seguidores de varios planetas enemigos de la JOR habían atacado Silabub destruyendo en su totalidad las instalaciones de la Junta mas importante de esa parte de universo. La JOR desapareció de la faz de Silabub junto con la mitad de la capital, había habido una destrucción masiva, pero eso solo era el inicio de lo que Sorcha tenia planeado, su primera venganza había sido llevada a cabo.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: ESTE FANFIC ESTARA EN "ESPERA" HASTA QUE EL FANFIC "AZUCAR EN FORMA DE ESTRELLAS SEA PUBLICADO POR COMPLETO. LEAN ESE Y SERA MAS FACIL ENTENDER ESTE, NO SE ARREPENTIRAN.


	4. Escapando

Uy uy uff antes que nada una disculpa por no actualizar, pero no había podido, ahora tengo muchas hojas escritas sin publicar y ya es tiempo que vean la luz. Así que aquí dejo el capitulo 4, espero actualizar mas rápido jeje. Saludos a todos

CAPITULO 4

"Escapando"

Nimra caminaba aprisa por toda la casa juntando algunas pertenencias, documentos que la acreditaban como embajadora de la JOR, algunos víveres indispensables para sobrevivir y la espada plateada que ocultaba bajo su túnica cuando estaba trabajando, hacia años que no la usaba, con cuidado la coloco al lado de su pierna y continuo guardando todo lo demás en dos maletas, una mas grande que la otra.

-¿Nimra? ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Allard algo angustiado al ver como ella parecía estar apresurada por algo.

-Allard… tenemos que salir de viaje de emergencia.

El niño la miraba asustado, desde un asiento reclinable mientras ella estaba en la cocina guardando algunos de sus alimentos en recipientes plásticos que los comprimía para ocupar menos espacio. Nimra corrió a su habitación y tomo su túnica azul celeste con el logotipo de la JOR bordado en letras plateadas y tomando una túnica que esperaba nunca tener que ocupar fue hasta Allard quien se puso de pie al ver que traía consigo una pequeña túnica color gris, sin una elegante caída ni suave al tacto.

-¿Nimra? ¿Por qué me pones esta túnica? – dijo confuso el pequeño, era sabido por todo habitante de Silabub que ese era el color de las túnicas que caracterizaba a los huérfanos – yo no soy huérfano… tengo a mi mama, estas tu Nimra yo no vivo en los albergues ¿Por qué me la pones?

-Allard, chiquito… hay graves problemas en Silabub y tenemos que huir, no podré sacarte de aquí si no te llevo de esta forma – Nimra estaba siendo destrozada por dentro cuando vio que los ojos violetas del niño comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-pero Nimra… no soy huérfano,

- lo se… pero yo no soy tu madre, solo tu mama podría sacarte de Silabub sin tener que ponerte esa túnica.

-quiero a mi mama… llama a mi mama y dile que venga por mi – Las lagrimas del niño caían por su blanca tez.

-lo siento mucho Allard pero no puedo hacer eso… - Nimra comenzó a ponerle una pequeña mochila en cruzada sobre su hombro – escucha con atención, en esta maleta llevas todo lo necesario por si te da sed, hambre, si te aburres te puse algunos de tus juegos favoritos y lo mas importante dentro viene un traductor neurolingüistico no lo pierdas.

-¿Nimra? – decía entre sollozos.

Se escucho la señal de que alguien había llegado a la puerta de su hogar.

-Allard es vital que no pronuncies el nombre de tu mama, no debes decir que la conoces – la señal volvió a sonar y Nimra tomo del rostro delicadamente al niño – tu estuviste sin hogar hasta hace poco que te traje a vivir conmigo ¿entendido?

-aja… si… si… ¿no me abandonaras verdad? – decía aun llorando.

-claro que no, pero ahora necesito que permanezcas callado.

-esta… esta bien.

Nimra le coloco la capucha y tomo una maleta parecida a la de Allard pero mas grande, agarró de la mano a Allard y ambos caminaron a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontraron con dos soldados vestidos con elegantes uniformes oscuros, capa y cascos color índigo, ambos llevaban armas de aturdimiento.

-Embajadora Ad-Nimra del planeta Cobal estamos aquí para escoltarla a la nave de escape que saldrá dentro de 4 keli kams – dijo uno de los soldados.

-debido a que no se encuentra en servicio la JOR no puede ofrecerle una nave diplomática, viajara con el resto de los habitantes seleccionados de Silabub.

-entendido – dijo Nimra con voz firme.

-se le comprobara Numero de Identificación y muestra de ADN – la embajadora asintió con la cabeza.

-Número de Identificación: 2946592-27 – dijo fuerte y claro, un soldado coloco un dedo de la cobalesa en el pequeño dispositivo en forma cilíndrica.

"ADN correcto"

Apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo, el soldado lo guardo y miro al pequeño niño que tenía tomado de la mano Nimra.

-¿quien es el?

-¿tiene numero de identificación?

-no, el es un huérfano vive conmigo hace poco, estaba planeando adoptarlo – mintió Nimra.

-tómale muestra de ADN y súbelo con los demás huérfanos que tienen protector.

El soldado volvió a sacar el cilindro de ADN y lo coloco en un dedo de Allard, el ADN no fue hallado por lo que el sistema le dio un número inmediato y temporal.

-Listo

-Embajadora esta nave será su enlace a la nave de escape principal, usted ira en el área J-32 y el niño en la H-12.

-¡No! ¡Nimra! ¡Nimra no te separes de mí! – grito Allard.

-Allard nos reuniremos en cuanto la nave nos lleve a la principal.

-no Nimra no – un solado tomo de la mano al niño y lo llevo a la parte trasera donde se encontraban el resto de los huérfanos.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Nimra accedió a su área donde había asientos con cinturones de seguridad disponibles que eran medianamente cómodos, pero su preocupación era por Allard, el lugar donde viajaría el no seria tan placentero, lo bueno es que era un viaje relativamente corto.

Colocándose el cinturón de seguridad noto que mucha gente la miraba indirectamente, su túnica llamaba demasiado la atención, pues le daba cierto status y diferencia ante todos. Ignorándolos cerró los ojos, tenia que hablar con Sahira.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! – pregunto Sahira, una vez mas ambas estaban en el mismo cuarto blanco.

-Sorcha esta atacando Silabub, están evacuándolo temen que haya mas muertos, conseguí un boleto de escape para Allard y para mi.

-¿Cómo esta el?

-tuve que hacerlo pasar por huérfano, solo así podría hacer que lo dejaran venir conmigo… lo malo es que mientras no lleguemos a la nave de escape no podré estar con el.

-¡mi pequeño esta solo!

-lo siento es lo único que podía hacer… seria mejor que fueras a verlo, debe estar asustado, me pidió que te llamara para que tu te lo llevaras.

-ok, esta bien se que hiciste lo mejor, pero iré a verlo, espero que no este muy angustiado o no podré contactarlo.

-suerte.

Nimra abrió los ojos y noto que la nave ya estaba en movimiento, aun quedaban lugares vacíos a su alrededor lo que indicaba que aun faltaban refugiados por recoger.

Allard estaba sentado al final de una larga banca metálica que tenia muchos cinturones libres, en esa área solo había 4 huérfanos mas de razas que el nunca había visto, aislándose de todos se había sentado en un rincón y aseguro su cinturón, tenia su maleta a un lado y miraba a su alrededor asustado, el lugar era frió y la luz blanca fallaba a momentos, ese era el peor lugar en el que había estado.

De pronto Allard comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados, abrazando la maleta comenzó a quedarse dormido. Una suave voz pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿mama? – dijo buscando a su alrededor

-¿Cómo estas mi amor? – le dijo apareciendo poco a poco frente a el.

-¡mama! ven por mi, no quiero ser un huérfano, ven – le dijo llorando.

-bebe, bebe Nimra esta cuidando de ti, no debes preocuparte.

-pero yo quiero estar junto a ti… - Allard alzo una mano tratando de tocar el espíritu violeta de su madre, pero solo logro atravesarla.

Sahira hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo su hijo en ese momento, hubiera querido salir de Pléyades y llegar hasta su lado, pero era algo imposible, comenzando a tararear una canción de su natal Dorobia pudo sentir como Allard se iba relajando y el miedo desaparecía. Sahira se quedo todo el viaje junto a Allard en sus sueños que era la única forma que podía hacer algo por el.

-Allard… Allard… pequeño despierta hemos llegado.

Nimra lo llamaba cuidando de no despertarlo tan abruptamente, el niño abrió los ojos un poco pero estaba en un sueño muy profundo, no había duda que había tenido un contacto con su madre.

-¡embajadora debe darse prisa el cambio de nave debe de ser rápido o estaremos en peligro! – le grito un soldado desde la salida que los esperaba para escoltarlos.

Al ver que Allard no podría salir caminando por si mismo de la nave lo cargo en brazos, el niño apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nimra y ambos salieron de la nave.

El soldado que los esperaba miro a su alrededor procurando que no corrieran ningún peligro, Nimra se quedo asombrada cuando vio la catastrófica vista de la ciudad, edificios destruidos, jardines que alguna vez lucían hermosos con sus árboles frutales ahora estaban envueltos en llamas, pero lo mas devastador era ver cadáveres de los habitantes tirados o a medio sepultar por los escombros. Allard al escuchar los disparos y explosiones a la distancia trato de alzar la cabeza pero Nimra coloco su mano sobre ella impidiéndole que mirara la horrible escena.

Nimra y Allard subieron a una enorme nave junto a muchos otros sobrevivientes, todos llevaban muy pocas partencias, dentro los soldados encargados de mantener el orden daban un lugar a todos los pasajeros. El soldado que los escoltaba los condujo hasta el tercer nivel donde había capsulas individuales incrustadas en las paredes de la nave.

-Ofioné me ha ordenado que… le de una capsula especial… - le dijo en voz baja el soldado.

-¡sigue con vida! Pensé que al ser presidente de la JOR habría muerto.

-logro salir a tiempo y pidió un trato especial a todos aquellos embajadores fuera de servicio o retirados,

-gracias.

Nimra abrió la capsula y efectivamente era mas grande que la normal que solo tenia una cama y un baño para aseo, esta tenia extra un sofá y una cocineta, el soldado salio dejándolos solos en lo que seria su hogar provisional por tiempo indefinido.

La nave despego pocos minutos después en medio de disparos por parte del ejercito de Sorcha quien quería evitar que las naves de rescate salieran de alcance, pero aun quedaba bastante resistencia por parte de la JOR no dejarían que Sorcha ganara tan fácilmente. La nave estuvo a salvo finalmente cuando salio de la orbita de Silabub, muchos miraban con tristeza como se alejaban de su planeta natal que estaba envuelto en llamas y humo.

Sorcha miraba desde abajo como las naves escapaban rápidamente con una mano índica que dejaran de disparar hacia ellas.

-dejen que se vayan no son mas que habitantes inservibles, concéntrense en tomar el poder absoluto del planeta.

-¿Sorcha has descubierto ya como sacar a Sahira de Pléyades? – pregunto Thery Kal

-me harte… tal vez haya una manera diplomática de hacerlo pero he decidido que lo haré a mi modo – Thery no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando – entraremos por su cuerpo terrenal y la mataremos ahí mismo.

-pero no podemos los pleyadianos tienen un campo de energía muy desarrollado.

-querido, querido, para eso esta Serek, el inútil nos desarrollara un escudo contra energía.

-el nunca querrá aceptar hacer eso

-no es que quiera hacerlo… lo hará cueste lo que cueste.

Sorcha se retiro del exterior para ir a Kalam donde obligaría a Serek a construir el escudo que les permitirá atravesar el campo de energía de Pléyades y matar a Sahira sin complicaciones.

Willy Wonka había asistido a su tercera sesión hipnótica se acostó en el acostumbrado diván y dejo que el oompa loompa le pusiera en trance, esta vez no le pregunto nada en especifico, solo dejo que hablara algún recuerdo relacionado con aquel nombre.

-"… Estoy caminando hacia fuera de la fabrica, hace mucho frió y llevo puesto mi abrigo… es casi de noche cuando salgo y camino garage "N", abro la compuerta y me encuentro a mis queridos trabajadores arreglando la nave de Sahira, pero a ella no la veo por ningún lado. Hasta que escuché su voz saludándome a mi espalda, voltee y ahí esta… es ella Sahira quien me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le pregunto si necesita algo… ella me responde que no… antes de salir del hangar le recuerdo que la espero a cenar… ella acepto gustosa… salgo de ahí dejándola trabajar yo aun tengo cosas que hacer…"

El oompa loompa suena el pequeño gong, Willy se despertó sentándose erguidamente volteando a ver a su psicoanalista esta vez no le insistió para que le diera información pues sabia que era en vano.

Poniéndose de pie salio en silencio de la habitación, tenia una extraña sensación, sentía como si hubiera perdido algo, como si algo le faltase, camino con la mano sobre el pecho y la cabeza cabizbaja sin rumbo fijo tan solo tratando de hallar una explicación a lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a una sección de la fabrica que nunca había recordado haber usado, la zona de área de huéspedes que contaba con mas de una docena de habitaciones nunca comprendió porque las había construido si siempre estaba solo, caminando por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas de diferentes colores se detuvo frente a una, algo lo había hecho parar y mirar la puerta atentamente, girando el picaporte la abrió y asomo la cabeza hacia adentro.

La luz de medio día entraba por la ventana iluminando la hermosa habitación de tonos violetas, camino unos pasos hacia el centro y miro con atención su alrededor, todo parecía extraño como si esa habitación hubiera sido ocupada, pero eso era imposible según Willy nunca antes nadie había entrado. De pronto sus ojos notaron una marca enorme negra, parecía una explosión que había dañado la habitación, cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, cuando los volvió a abrir todo estaba en orden.

Dio media vuelta para salir algo no andaba bien con el, pero su mirada se detuvo en el mueble al lado de la cama había un recipiente de cristal sucio en su interior había restos de algo café, camino mirando con curiosidad y noto que alrededor de ese recipiente había pétalos de rosa secos, en cuanto su guante de látex hizo contacto lo que tenia forma de pétalo se hizo añicos.

Willy se quedo pensando con desconcierto, alguien había estado en esa habitación y no había sido un oompa loompa lo podía sentir en el ambiente, con mas preguntas aun regreso a su trabajo cotidiano esperando a su siguiente sesión de hipnosis.

Realizo sus tareas de siempre pero parecía estar en otro mundo, perdido en algún lugar de su mente había preguntado a los oompas loompas acerca del cuarto que había visitado, pero nadie sabia porque estaban esas rosas secas ahí.

Por la noche había llegado al fin el tiempo de su sesión incluso estuvo ahí antes que su psicoanalista, para cuando el oompa loompa entro Willy ya estaba sentado en el diván esperándolo. El hombrecillo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apresuro a hacer todo el procedimiento de rutina. Pronto Willy estaba en trance, una vez mas la pregunta no fue concreta, tan solo que hablara de Sahira.

-logramos escapar de todo el ejercito que nos perseguía pero llegamos a un callejón sin salida… estamos atrapados en la nave, todo parece estar en ruinas y oscuro, pero Sahira trae consigo unas linternas de luz azul tenue… yo encontré unas colchonetas y acondicionamos todo para descansar ambos estamos exhaustos… nos acostamos y yo la abrazo cerca de mi pecho necesito sentirla cerca, necesito sentir su calor… ella me comienza a besar… como amo sentir sus labios besándome, no me importa nada, tan solo quiero amarla quiero demostrarle todo el amor que siento por ella… mis manos en su espalda, las de ella revuelven mi cabello y la oigo pronunciar mi nombre entre suspiros… le quito su blusa y queda semidesnuda ante mi, ella es simplemente hermosa… noto que esta algo avergonzada, pero yo la vuelvo a besar… beso toda su piel… la amo, no quiero estar nunca separado de ella… nunca…

El oompa loompa sonó el gong antes de que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel, Willy abrió los ojos y una capa muy delgada de sudor cubría su frente y sus manos por debajo de los guantes de látex, su respiración era un poco agitada, se tomo unos segundos sin decir nada, sin pedir una explicación.

-por todos los cielos… ella… ella… y yo… - paso con dificultad saliva y miro a su hipnotista – tienes que darme las cintas de lo que he dicho… necesito saber si esa joven… Sahira es la misma…

El oompa loompa sabia que esta vez debía darles las cintas y dejar que su patrón escuchara por el mismo todo lo que había dicho. Willy tomo la cinta que le ofrecía el psicólogo, poniéndose de pie salio a paso veloz del consultorio y fue directamente a la privacidad de su dormitorio.

Sus manos temblaban mientras ponía la cinta en el reproductor de su habitación, las sesiones de hipnosis habían sido un éxito, había platicado algo de lo que no tenia idea que estaba su mente, no sabia si lo que había dicho era real y no solo un sueño, o tan solo recuerdos apagados.

Willy cruzo los brazos antes de pulsar el botón de reproducir, sabia que lo que iba a escuchar a continuación le pondría la piel eriza ¿como podía haber contado algo sin siquiera saber que lo vivió?

Decidido a escucharla endureció su rostro y pulso el botón que inicio la grabación.

Sentado en su cama escucho una y otra vez lo que había dicho durante las sesiones, sin duda la más reveladora, inquietante y sin explicación había sido la última… Willy se esforzaba por recordar todas esas cosas que había dicho, al parecer esa mujer había sido muy importante en su vida, pero como es que si era tan importante no recordara nada.

La cinta se acabo por enésima vez y un silencio invadió la habitación, cansado de tratar de recordar se dejo caer en la cama cerrando los ojos y tratando de hacer una mejor imagen visual de aquella mujer.

-ojos y cabellos rosados… piel blanca… era tersa, muy tersa – Willy dio un suspiro al pensar en ella – "cielos… hice el amor con ella y no recuerdo como es que llego a mi vida, mucho menos se porque no esta ella conmigo ¿no le habré importado? ¿Hice algo que le molesto y se fue? ¿Y si solo ha sido un sueño recurrente que estoy haciéndolo pasar por un recuerdo?" – pensaba en su mente,

Con esos últimos pensamientos entro al mundo de los sueños, tan solo pensando en ella.

Willy estaba a la orilla del mar mirando el horizonte, el sol no se veía por ningún lado sin embargo el cielo tenia un color anaranjado sin una sola nube en el cielo. Comenzando a caminar alejado del agua para evitar mojarse sus zapatos escucho que una voz lo llamaba desde el mar.

-¡Willy!

Volteo rápidamente buscando esa voz femenina, su corazón se sobresalto cuando vio a la mujer que lo saludaba desde el mar con el agua ligeramente por arriba de la cintura. Rápidamente la mujer salio volando del agua hasta llegar a la orilla junto a el, su bañador había cambiado rápidamente a un vestido blanco. Era ella, Sahira y por primera vez Willy sabía su nombre.

-Willy ¿acaso querías dejarme sola? Tú fuiste el de la idea de mostrarme el mar…

-Sahira…

La joven mujer de cabellos rosados dejo de hablar en ese momento y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿sabes quien soy? ¿Sabes mi nombre?

-Sahira se que tu nombre es Sahira… se que estabas conmigo en la fabrica… que tenias una nave espacial en uno de mis garajes… se que… se que te amo… pero no se porque.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a la dorobiana completamente desconcertada, Willy tenía pequeños trozos de información que al parecer había recuperado por el mismo.

-¿no te importe por eso te fuiste?

-no… no claro que no… ¿como es que recuerdas esas cosas?

-estoy en un tratamiento… exploro mis recuerdos mas profundos y en todos estas tu… ahora se que tu eres la mujer con la que siempre sueño ¿Qué eres? ¿Acaso eres… mi hada de los sueños o algo así?

-podría decirse que si… aunque no siempre fue así… hace tiempo tu y yo estuvimos juntos.

-¿pero que paso?

-oh Willy son tantas cosas y no se si tenga tanto tiempo… han pasado muchas cosas – Dijo Sahira sentándose en la arena mientras la marea comenzaba a tocar sus pies. Willy se sentó a su lado sin importarle que sus zapatos y pantalón se mojaran.

-te noto preocupada… ¿estas bien? – Willy la miraba a los ojos indagando que era lo que le aquejaba.

-no… bueno… Nimra no va a parar de decirme "te lo dije" si tiene razón… pero yo se que esta vez no lo vas a olvidar… pero te contare que paso…

Willy no sabia quien era Nimra, no sabia porque Sahira le hablaba de olvidar, pero en cuanto ella comenzó a narrarle absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido con ellos supo que no estaba mintiendo, internamente sabia que esos recuerdos debían estar atrapados muy dentro el.

-… así que para protegerte… me fui a Pléyades, así no podrían chantajearme, ambos estaríamos seguros aunque tu no recordarías nada de mi… no sabrías que había existido en tu vida…

Sahira tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y unas lágrimas salieron recorriendo sus mejillas. Willy se acerco lo más que pudo a ella y la abrazo, limpio sus lágrimas y beso su mejilla.

-¿hay alguna solución? – la dorobiana negó con la cabeza.

-simplemente seria feliz con que no volvieras a olvidar lo que te acabo de decir…

-lo recordare.

-pero siempre sucede… a la noche siguiente tu has olvidado todo…

-te prometo que no lo haré… Sahira amor… esta vez es distinto – Willy miro sus labios y de inmediato quiso besarlos se acerco lentamente a ellos dando un leve beso apenas un contacto.

Sahira se paro rápidamente dejando a Willy desconcertado.

-tengo que irme

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Willy poniéndose de pie.

-aun quedan cosas que contarte… pero ahora debo irme…

Todo se esfumo, aquel hermoso paisaje desapareció, Willy abrió los ojos encontrando que en su cuarto estaba por amanecer. No se había cambiado ni levantado las cobijas para dormir, de pronto vino a el todo su sueño. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que Sahira le había dicho, rápidamente busco su libreta de notas y comenzó a anotar todo lo que le había sido revelado esa noche.


	5. Alcanzando la Verdad

CAPITULO 5

"Alcanzando la verdad"

Nimra estaba esperando una vez mas en el plano astral a que Sahira apareciera, estaba tardando demasiado lo mas seguro era que estuviera de visita con Willy.

-¿Nimra? ¿Qué pasa? Lamento la tardanza… es solo que le conté a Willy todo lo que paso… estoy segura que esta vez toda será distinto…

-¿de verdad? – pregunto Ad-Nimra muy seria.

-si… eso creo… espero

-que bueno… bueno te llame urgentemente porque… Sahira lo lamento mucho… pero…

-¿Nimra que sucede? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-no puedo seguir cuidando de Allard…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Ofioné me ha llamado de nuevo a la JOR… muchos embajadores han muerto y necesitan de mis servicios para restaurar el orden en esta parte del universo… debo viajar otros planetas y no puedo llevar a Allard, seria muy peligroso…

Sahira se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que hacer ¿quien se iba a hacer cargo de su pequeño ahora? ¿Terminaría como un huérfano? Además si Sorcha se llegara a enterar de la existencia de Allard… ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

-de verdad lo siento mucho pequeña… tal vez ahora que Willy esta recordando… sea bueno que Allard este al lado de su padre ¿no crees? Estaría fuera de todo este caos.

-Willy apenas esta recordando… y ni siquiera se si recordara algo cuando despierte… yo… dame un poco de tiempo hablare con mi maestro, necesito su consejo.

-solo date prisa Sahira… en cualquier decisión que tomes hay que hacer preparativos.

Nimra y Sahira se despidieron con una sincera mirada, sabia que la había ayudado lo más que pudo ahora el destino les estaba poniendo un nuevo obstáculo.

Sahira estaba sentada en una roca junto a uno de los ríos mas hermosos dentro de Pléyades sus pies descalzos tocaban la cristalina y fresca agua, tenia que decidir el futuro de Allard, el lugar estaba completamente en paz y tranquilidad, en el aire solo se sentía la armonía de un lugar perfectamente equilibrado en todos los aspectos, estando sumergida en sus pensamientos un hombre de espalda ancha piel clara y cabello corto levemente peinado de lado se acerco junto a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Sahira levanto la mirada y se encontró con los pacíficos ojos de su maestro espiritual Otreb Po

-tu áurea esta perturbada… ¿quieres decirme que te sucede? – le dijo en voz serena.

-yo se que tu sabes lo que pasa…

-es cierto… la información fluye a través del universo mas allá que como datos y números, la energía del universo se ha visto perturbada y ha afectado a tus seres queridos, así que yo se en cierta forma lo que pasa, pero nada comparado a lo que me puedas decir.

-quiero regresar a mi cuerpo terrenal – dijo directamente Sahira – lo necesito.

-tu sabes que eso no esta permitido.

-si… pero Allard me necesita, Nimra no puede hacerse mas cargo de el y mi hijo no tiene a nadie mas.

-tu hijo tiene un padre.

-pero esta muy lejos en un sistema solar primitivo, que seria seguro en algunos aspectos… pero ni Allard ni su padre saben de su mutua existencia… además, tu sabes lo que paso con Willy antes de que yo decidiera venir acá.

-Sahira ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido aquí?

-que el universo se mueve por si solo… y que cada movimiento de cada partícula tiene una razón… causa y efecto…

-así es… todo este desequilibrio que Sorcha ha hecho tiene que tener una contra parte… tal vez del otro lado del universo – dijo en tono de complicidad – Se que visitas a Willy muy seguido… ¿acaso no has notado que las cosas con el han cambiado?

-si… de hecho la ultima vez supo quien era yo.

-ahí lo tienes… tu solo debes hacer que esa información fluya como debe de ser, habla con Willy y sobretodo con Allard. Sus vidas están a punto de cruzarse y aun no están listos.

Sahira agradeció con una mirada el consejo que Otreb Po le había dicho, era hora de arreglar las cosas, por años Sahira se había guardado para ella la verdad acerca de Allard, era tiempo de que lo compartiera con el hombre que le había cambiado la vida.

Nimra estaba preparando algunos alimentos para Allard quien la miraba preocupado, el niño se había quitado la túnica gris quedándose solo con un traje completo de colores blanco y azul.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio de no ser por los ocasionales ruidos que hacia Nimra al desplazarse dentro de la pequeña habitación parecía que solo había una persona dentro de la capsula.

-vamos a cenar Allard ha sido un día agotador – dijo sin mas palabras sirviéndole un pequeño plato con algunos alimentos que habían traído desde casa, ella por su parte tan solo se sirvió una porción de klaguen, no tenia mayor apetito.

Allard comenzó a comer sus alimentos sin protestar, la verdad era que estaba famélico todo el día no había probado bocado. Nimra lo miraba comer discretamente, estaba profundamente triste y preocupada por el futuro del niño, todos esos años que había estado a su cuidado había hecho que lo quisiera como un hijo, aunque al principio renegaba un poco a la idea de hacerlo.

Al final de la cena Allard estaba dormitando. Nimra se puso de pie y lo llevo hasta la única cama que había disponible, levanto el par de membranas térmicas y lo arropo, en el panel de control selecciono su tipo de raza para que así el sistema ayudara a mantener la temperatura corporal del niño, pues las noches en el espacio no eran lo mismo que en Silabub. Acaricio el cabello de tono ligeramente rojizo y salio de la capsula dejándolo solo, eso si asegurándose que estuviera bien cerrada la puerta.

Nimra tenia una junta esa noche para saber que sector le seria asignado para su reintegro a la JOR.

El ejército de Sorcha había obtenido el control del planeta Silabub y ahora era su nueva base de comando. Los pocos diplomáticos que habían sobrevivido al ataque masivo estaban encarcelados y esperando la orden de Sorcha sobre su futuro.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos? – pregunto Thery Kal al lado de Sorcha mientras veían el largo pasillo metálico que contenía las celdas de los diplomáticos.

-¿todos son de la JOR? – pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-así es.

-mátenlos… no quiero saber nada de ellos – dando media vuelta camino de regreso hacia el cuarto de estrategias, estaba de muy mal humor hacia poco había hablado con Serek y este le había dicho que tardaría mas tiempo del programado en tener el bloqueador de energía, para Sorcha eso era retrasar aun mas tiempo para su venganza.

-¡Sorcha! – grito Thery Kal para llamar su atención y corrió a su lado.

-dime Kal… - interrumpió ella antes de que el pudiera decir algo – según recuerdo Sahira tenia dentro de la JOR a su amiguita esta… Ad-Nimra… que paso, ¿murió en el ataque?

-amm… no aparece que haya estado en la sede cuando llegamos, de hecho no se ha presentado desde hace cuatro años, parece que esta de licencia.

-¿licencia? ¿Por qué?

-según el archivo fue personal, no revela mas datos.

-encuéntrenla y después quiero que me la traigan… sino puedo eliminar por lo pronto a Sahira, eliminare a su querida amiga.

Thery Kal asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se adelanto para hacer cumplir las órdenes de Sorcha, no era buena idea hacerla cabrear aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Sahira tenia dos tareas muy importantes a realizar lo primero decirle a Allard acerca de su padre y después hacer lo mismo con Willy, esta segunda seria lo mas difícil.

-Allard… Allard bebe… ven conmigo… - le decía Sahira al espíritu del niño tratando de llevarlo hasta el plano astral que había preparado previamente para la platica que iban a tener.

-¿mama? – Allard comenzó el proceso de desprendimiento entrando al mundo de donde su madre lo llamaba.

-si mi amor, ven… tenemos algo importante de que hablar.

Allard apareció al fin en una enorme habitación de verde pasto, flores de colores, árboles con extraños frutos que el niño nunca había visto, había un rió y una cascada de color café, cimas que estaban llenas de los mismo extraños arbustos y lo mas extraño, no había un cielo sino un techo de color café con docenas de tubos transparentes en vez de nubes.

-¿te gusta Allard? – pregunto Sahira al ver el asombro del niño.

-es… extraño, nunca había estado en un lugar como este… se parece a Silabub pero hay algo extraño… - dijo acercándose a los árboles a explorar.

-es un hermoso lugar yo estuve ahí y me encanto – la joven de cabellos rosados tomo la mano de su hijo y juntos comenzaron a caminar por el enorme cuarto – hace muchos años antes que tu nacieras, yo estuve de visita en el planeta tierra…

-¡La tierra! ¡Si! ¡Nimra me ha enseñado muchas cosas de ese lugar, hasta se hablar su idioma!

-lo se pequeño, yo fui la que le pedí que te enseñara todas esas cosas.

-¿pero porque?

-como te decía… hace muchos años yo estuve en ese lugar… mi nave tuvo un accidente y caí en la fabrica de un maravilloso hombre que me ayudo en muchos aspectos ¿sabes lo que es una fabrica en la tierra verdad?

-amm… si Nimra dijo que era un lugar donde se fabricaban cosas.

-así es… en esa fabrica el era el dueño y en su fabrica se hacían dulces… que son todos los que ves a tu alrededor…

-¿dulces?

-lo entendederas mejor después… el punto es que yo me enamore de ese hombre…

Sahira y Allard se quedaron quietos justo encima de un puente que cruzaba el rió de chocolate, alzo la mano que tenia libre y a lo lejos del extremo opuesto del cuarto una imagen borrosa se comenzó a formar, la figura de un hombre con saco, sombrero de copa y bastón de dulces transparentes. La imagen comenzó a caminar hacia el rió, después a los árboles, era como si estuviera tratando de checar que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Quién es el? – pregunto Allard con mucha curiosidad.

-su nombre es Willy Wonka, el hombre mas dulce que jamás haya conocido – la imagen de Willy que al principio no dejaba ver sus rasgos finos del rostro comenzaron a hacerse nítidos y a pesar de la distancia ambos pudieron ver claramente al alto hombre de cabello castaño y piel clara – el Allard… el… el es tu padre.

El asombro del niño no era algo que pudiera ocultar, tenia la boca y ojos abiertos, aun agarrado de la mano de su madre trato de caminar hacia el.

-no hijo… es tan solo una ilusión… de nada sirve que vayas.

-¿el es mi padre?

-así es… el esta en el planeta tierra.

-¿puede venir conmigo? ¿Puedo decirle que vayamos con por ti? ¿Podemos estar juntos? ¿Como en los hologramas de la tierra?

-no pequeño… pero pronto Nimra te llevara con el.

-¿Nimra va a venir conmigo? ¿Conocerá también a mi padre?

-……

-¿Mama?

-Nimra te llevara con el y te dejara en la tierra…

-¿Por qué?

-las cosas están muy peligrosas por acá… será mejor que te quedes haya… estoy segura que serás muy feliz con el… tanto como yo lo fui.

-¿pero… entonces tu tampoco vendrás?

-no pequeño… lo siento.

Allard bajo la vista y unas lagrimas comenzaron salir de sus grandes ojos violetas.

-quiero estar contigo…

El corazón de Sahira se rompió en mil pedazos al ver el estado de su hijo, estaba arrepintiéndose del día que había decidido irse a Pléyades, lamento que el tribunal que se lo hubiera permitido, culpo a Sorcha quien había sido la responsable de que todo al final hubiera salido mal, se arrepintió en la decisión que había tomado por ser ella en gran parte la culpable de que su hijo la necesitara de esa forma, lamentaba no haberle dicho a Willy nada nunca antes de la existencia de Allard, pero sobre todo se sentía agobiada por la impotencia de poder hacer nada.

Agachándose abrazo a Allard, un abrazo que sabía no era lo mismo que si se lo diera en el plano terrenal, aunque sus espíritus estaban unidos, no existía el calor que transmiten los cuerpos y que hacen tan especial el contacto de uno contra otro.

-todo va a salir bien mi estrellita ya lo veras…

Willy Wonka había estado investigando en la red acerca de encuentro con personas en sueños, había nadado en centenares de información, al final había logrado filtrarla en un solo tema "Viajes Astrales", había leído casi todo lo referente a ese tema y si todo lo que le había dicho Sahira había sido cierto, esa seria una forma de que el la pudiera contactar, el problema era que según para llevar a cabo un desdoblamiento se tenia que tener años de experiencia, pero aun así había escritos en los que decían que cualquiera podía llevar a cabo un viaje astral, decidido a hacerlo, fue a su habitación y acostó en su cama, recordando cada uno de los pasos que había leído, coloco sus palmas hacia arriba se descalzo y comenzó a relajarse. Quería comunicarse con su hada rosada, un ligero sueño lo comenzó a envolver y un vértigo lo hacia sentir que volaba, todo parecía estar yendo bien.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una presencia en su habitación, alguien lo estaba observando, daba vueltas alrededor de su cama y sobre ella. Tenia miedo a abrir los ojos, no sabia que se podía encontrar, de pronto una voz se escucho en su oído.

-¡Willy!

Sintió como su algo lo jalara hacia arriba y sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos encontrándose en un cuarto absolutamente blanco, frente a el se encontraba Sahira observándolo incrédula.

-Perdón por sacarte tan súbitamente de tu cuerpo, pero si no lo hacia jamás podría haberte traído hasta acá.

-tengo nauseas… - dijo el chocolatero tomándose el estomago.

-es natural una raza con poco desarrollo espiritual que trata de hacer algo como le acabas de hacer es peligroso, da gracias que estaba en camino cuando sentí que me estabas llamando, de lo contrario cualquier espíritu te pudo haber sacado de tu cuerpo y podría haber sido uno malo….en fin, me has dejado impresionada Willy de verdad. No sabia que en la tierra tuvieran un conocimiento así.

-ha-ha… quería verte… esto fue lo único que investigue.

-que bueno Willy porque yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte… antes que nada ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dije ayer?

-así es mi estrella fugaz – le dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-Willy… quiero que me perdones por lo que te voy a decir… y que comprendas la decisión que tome en su momento.

-¿Qué pasa estrella fugaz? Me estas asustando.

-¿recuerdas lo que paso después de que los hombres de Force 1 nos siguieron y escapamos en tu ascensor de cristal? ¿El como llegamos hasta la parte abandonada de la nave?

-eh… te refieres ah…. Cuando… tu y yo… eh… - un color parecido al de su saco comenzó a invadir el rostro pálido de Willy.

-¿lo recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo mi amor… nadie podría haberse entregado de la forma que tu lo hiciste esa noche…

Esta vez el color rojizo se había transferido al rostro de Sahira, quien desvió la mirada de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Willy.

-¿porque lo preguntas?

-Willy… esa vez… yo… yo… - Sahira no sabia como proseguir, ya había entrado en el tema y mientras mas pronto lo hablaran mejor – yo… quede embarazada….

Willy no dijo ni una sola palabra, tampoco soltó la mano de Sahira, tenia la boca abierta los ojos como platos y la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo en el espacio en blanco que estaba frente a el.

-Willy… tuve un hijo tuyo… se llama Allard y tiene cuatro años… - dijo Sahira cerrando los ojos al terminar su confesión, espero una respuesta de el, un reclamo, una expresión de felicidad, de rechazo, de lo que fuera pero el seguía inmóvil.

-¿Willy estas bien?

-ab… abyo… yo… pa… pa… pa… pa… - Willy estaba balbuceando sin sentido y Sahira no entendia ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-No balbucees porque no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices – dijo repitiendo una de las frases favoritas de Willy.

-Sahira… lo que me dices… es… es… no se que decirte… primero no sabia nada de tu existencia hasta hace unos días y ahora me dices esto…

-lo se Willy es muy precipitado hubiera querido decírtelo poco a poco… pero Allard esta en peligro… no puede estar mucho tiempo mas al cuidado de Nimra una amiga mía… el planeta en el que había estado viviendo fue atacado por Force 1 y si ella se entera de su existencia… - Sahira dejo caer una lagrima ante el futuro que le esperaría al niño.

-¿quieres que me haga cargo de el no es así? – dijo Willy armando conclusiones muy rápido, después de todo era un hombre muy inteligente.

-debe viajar hasta tu planeta donde nadie sabe de su existencia.

-bueno… considerando que yo tuve un pésimo padre, que me acabo de enterar que tengo un hijo con una hermosa mujer extraterrestre y que el niño va a venir conmigo y que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo cuidar a un niño…. Pienso que si… efectivamente aquí correrá menos peligro que allá ha-ha – dijo con su clásico sarcasmo – solo espero no sea como de esos pequeños monstruos que hay en la calle y que no deberían de dejarlos salir sin correa ni bozal.

Sahira soltó una carcajada al recordar que Willy no se expresaba muy bien de los niños terrícolas que había conocido cuando estuvo de visita en la tierra.

-por supuesto que no Willy, Allard es completamente diferente a todos ellos… el es tu hijo Willy… recuerda eso.

En el rostro de Willy se formo un sonrisa de tan solo pensar que por la unión de su amor con Sahira había creado una pequeña vida… un poco bizarro si se pensaba mejor… pero aun así hermoso.

-¿Cuando llegara Allard? Porque tendría que preparar muchas cosas para su bienvenida.

-en un par de días llegara a la fabrica Nimra con Allard, te pido que le permitas aterrizar en tu fabrica y cubras toda huella de su visita la tierra.

-desde luego, no te preocupes por eso.

-en ese caso es hora de que vaya, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes.

-¿te vas? no me dejes.

-nunca lo he hecho - Sahira se acerco a el se puso de puntillas y atrapo los labios de Willy – te llevare a tu cuerpo no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Sahira tomo de las manos a Willy y este comenzó a sentir como volaba hacia abajo sus ojos se cerraban y el vértigo desapareció esta vez entrando en un sueño común y corriente, había regresado a su cuerpo. Al lado de la cama de Willy Sahira lo miraba dormir placidamente, se acerco a el y beso su frente dejando un pequeño resplandor que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

-te amo.

Sahira desapareció dejándolo solo y volviendo al plano donde acostumbraba estar ahora solo debía decirle a Nimra que el ultimo gran favor que le pediría seria que llevara a Allard al lado de su padre.


	6. El Viaje

Capitulo 6

"El Viaje"

Ese mismo periodo nocturno mientras Ad-Nimra dormía Sahira apareció en sus sueños y con las simples palabras que pronuncio "Puedes llevarlo, todo esta listo" supo que era hora de preparar un viaje a un rincón del universo.

A la mañana siguiente antes de Allard despertara ya se había puesto a arreglar las cosas personales del niño, algunos juguetes, ropa y le incluyo una foto de ella cargando al pequeño.

Sabia que lo iba a extrañar y estaba conciente que tal vez seria la ultima vez que se verían, pero eso era lo mejor para el niño, ahora no tenia un hogar en el que pudiera estar seguro y con su padre podría llevar una vida normal, en un mundo de humanos.

La alarma del término de ciclo de sueño de Allard sonó y Nimra fue para invitarlo a desayunar.

-vamos Allard, tendremos un día muy pesado - trato de decir con la mas naturalidad de su voz posible.

-Hola Nimra, buenos días – dijo tallándose sus ojos – anoche soñé con mi mama

-¿ah si y dime que te dijo? – comenzó a ponerle un traje espacial para viajes largos en el ínter espacio y no tuviera frió ni se sintiera incomodo.

-¡que iba a conocer a mi padre! – los ojos violetas del niño brillaban como nunca antes, en la opinión de Nimra.

-tu mama tiene razón ya es hora de que ambos se conozcan.

Durante el desayuno Nimra hizo algunas llamadas para conseguir una nave que resistiera viajes largos.

-… si esta perfecta esa, pasaremos por ella dentro de una hora, así estaré de vuelta mañana al final del día para reportarme con Ofioné – dijo Ad-Nimra por el comunicador mientras el niño la miraba con atención.

-¿a donde vamos a ir? – pregunto Allard.

-iremos a la tierra.

-¿a ver a mi papa? ¡WOW! ¡No puedo creerlo lo conoceré y también conoceré la tierra!

-si pequeño… así será.

Esa misma mañana Allard y Nimra partieron hacia el planeta azul escapando de todo el caos que atormentaba aquella parte del universo.

Una alarma bastante molesta fue la responsable de levantar al chocolatero Willy Wonka de su cómoda cama. Abrió lo ojos mirando el techo, tratando de recordar cada una de las palabras que Sahira le había dicho.

-por todos los cielos… - dijo sentándose de golpe en su cama -¿ahora que voy a hacer? No se nada de niños… bueno solo se que les gustan los dulces que hago ha-ha, pero Allard… ¿si dijo que se llamaba Allard? Será mi niño… es… cielos… ¿que tengo que hacer? ¿Preguntarle a mi padre?... JA! De ninguna manera, prefiero hacerlo yo solo… debe haber libros… pero no me dará tiempo leerlos… tal vez si me consigo "como ser un buen padre para dummys"… no, no eso es ridículo.

Parándose de la cama y continuando hablando solo, fue al cuarto de baño a asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Cuándo llegara? Sahira no me lo dijo… cielos, cielos no estoy listo para esto… - decía mientras se acomodaba la "W" – es solo un niño… si eso, pensemos que es un niño normal… claro, normal criado en otro planeta por alguien que no es humano… genial… ¿y si no habla mi lengua? Como nos podremos comunicar… bueno le enseñare, que tan difícil puede ser… al menos ya paso la etapa de los pañales… oh eso espero, eso de verdad es asqueroso, aunque sea mi hijo… - Willy se quedo en silencio un momento, aun no podía aceptar el hecho de que la relación con Sahira había nacido un niño, alguien que llevaba su información genética, una pequeña persona que era parte de el - … que bizarro… en fin creo que seria bueno que le preguntara a las mujeres oompas loompas que hacer en este caso… solo espero que no me salten encima como la ultima vez ha-ha – rió forzadamente y después su rostro se convirtió en un gesto de preocupación al recordar que tuvo que salir casi a rastras de la aldea de los oompas loompas, una experiencia muy poco agradable.

En el hangar principal una nave Bravia-102 diseñada para transporte de personas en pequeños grupos a largas distancia estaba preparada para despegar. Allard subió seguido por Nimra quien llevaba la maleta con las partencias del niño.

-¿Ah donde nos dirigimos embajadora?

-si no le molesta capitán, aquí tengo una orden firmada por Ofioné para que esta nave sea comandada solo por mi, y tan solo iremos dos.

El capitán leyó con detenimiento la orden y acepto no de muy buena forma, haciendo un saludo bajo de la nave dejando solos a Nimra y a Allard.

-¿Por qué vamos solo tu y yo?

-porque… es un planeta muy lejano… ¿además que te he enseñado?

-la tierra no forma parte de la JOR.

-precisamente pequeño, precisamente… ponte cómodo, será un viaje algo largo.

La nave se elevo suavemente de la plataforma y comenzó a salir suavemente de la nave de evacuación, una vez en el universo comenzó el viaje a gran velocidad.

Durante las primeras 2 horas Nimra se encargo de llevar personalmente la nave, pues tenia que vigilar que nadie los estuviera siguiendo y para mayor seguridad de ellos apago los sistemas de rastreo, esto tenia un punto en contra si algo les llegaba a pasar nadie podría saber en que lugar estarían perdidos, pero era un riesgo que debían correr.

Una vez que la nave mantuvo un rumbo fijo y secreto Nimra dejo el piloto automático, que les avisaría cuando estuvieran cerca de la Tierra.

-¿todo bien pequeño? ¿Quieres agua, comida…? – dijo sentándose en un asiento a lado.

-no gracias… Nimra ¿y si no le agrado a mi papa?

-no digas eso, eres un niño encantador, estoy segura que le agradaras y te amara mas de lo que yo te amo.

-¿pero y si no?

-… pues… mas le vale que lo haga o sino se las vera con tu madre y conmigo.

-he-he…

El viaje continuo sin problemas y se dirigían con rumbo fijo y seguro, aunque aun faltaban cerca de 9 horas.


	7. Espera

Hola, de nuevo ando por aquí publicando, pues este capitulo de hecho seria un 6.5 y no el 7 exactamente pero FFnet no tiene esa opción jeje. Pues lo escribí como un inter en lo que me acostumbraba de nuevo a la historia y sensibilizarme con los personajes pues deje de escribir de esto hace bastante tiempo, pero ya es hora de terminarlo. Gracias por leer y pronto estará el cap 8 arriba.

Capitulo 7

"Espera"

Willy ansiaba saber cuando llegarían las tan esperadas visitas del espacio exterior, le encantaría poder preguntar a una bola de cristal y esta le diera la respuesta. A sus trabajadores les había dicho que su angustia se debía a como ocultar que una nave espacial aterrizar sin que fuera vista claro una mentira absurda pues algo parecido habían hecho cuando Sahira se estrello contra la tierra.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que Willy sentía que jamás llegarían. No podía trabajar, la concentración lo había abandonado por completo. Había estado pensando desde que despertó de aquel sueño en el que Sahira le confeso todo. Sentado frente a su escritorio planeaba posibles escenarios de que hacer cuando Allard llegara. Decidido a despejarse un poco, se puso de pie, camino cruzando su oficina hasta llegar al perchero donde colgaba su saco color guinda y sombrero, acomodonandolos en su lugar se dirigió al ascensor de cristal, haría un pequeño viaje.

El ascensor salio de la fábrica a gran velocidad viajo a gran velocidad y a altitud media para no ser detectado por ningún radar, hasta que llego a la orilla de una playa. Al salir del ascensor sus zapatos se hundieron un poco en la arena. No era la playa mas hermosa de todas, el clima era algo frió, el agua no era azul turquesa, de hecho se veía de un tono azul oscuro, pero si daba una serenidad que lo embargaba por completo, el sonido del agua rompiendo contra las rocas, el aire zumbando en sus oídos y la brisa rozando su blanca piel.

Willy se quedo mirando al horizonte el sol se estaba poniendo y los tonos rosas y rojizos no pudieron evitar que su mente viajara con su bella hada. No tenia muy claros sus recuerdos aun, pero sabia que había estado en una playa con ella, no sabia si la playa en la que estaba parado era la misma, pero aun así hubiera querido que ella estuviera ahí con el.

Camino acercándose a pocos centímetros del agua tan solo para evitar que se arruinaran su esplendido calzado. De vez en cuando el agua dejaba un espejo temporal sobre la mojada arena donde se podía observar a el mismo con un rostro pensativo.

Lamento por un momento que no hubiera podido hacer algo por evitar que Sahira tomara la decisión de irse a ese lugar tan lejano, pero recordando las palabras de ella supo que no había tenido opción, el no la recordaba y es muy probable que aunque ella se acercara a el no le creyera ni una palabra de lo que le estuviera diciendo.

Y ahora se sentía vació pues ya sabia que una parte de el estaba muy lejos de el con ninguna posibilidad de regresar, según había entendido en su extensa platica con Sahira. Una tristeza lo envolvió, paralizando casi por completo su corazón. No podría jamás volver a amarla, ni sentir su aliento, ni escuchar su voz… le había dicho que siempre lo visitaría, pero a el le gustaría mas, poder abrazarla y protegerla de quien fuera, daría todo por que ella estuviera con el.

Pero de nada servia que pensara en eso, Sahira había sido muy clara y no había nada que hacer, ella se encontraba en Pleyades y ahí iba a permanecer para siempre. Esa noticia lo habría deprimido aun más de no ser por que ahora debía esperar por un pequeño, el niño que había nacido de la unión de su amor.

Allard llegaría a su lado y lo cuidaría tal como Sahira se lo pidió, una parte de ella estaría con el.

-el me necesita… -dijo en voz alta.

Regresando a su ascensor presiono los botones que lo llevarían de regreso a su fábrica donde esperaría a Allard.


	8. Nuestro Encuentro

Este ah sido mi capitulo favorito que he escrito, es totalmente conmovedor y recuerdo cuando lo estaba escribiendo las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos. Que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 8

"Nuestro Encuentro"

Willy Wonka caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, el día estaba por terminar en todo ese tiempo no había podido hacer otra cosa que pensar en Allard, el niño que llegaría en cualquier momento. Sus manos sudaban debajo del látex y su frente era limpiada constantemente por su pañuelo que tenia sus iniciales bordadas.

El sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo que era invadido poco a poco por el negro de la noche. Willy se había puesto al lado de la ventana mientras veía hacia el exterior, sus manos cruzadas por atrás y su rostro tenso denotaban que estaba bastante estresado, en las calles que rodeaban la fabrica no había mucha gente caminando, de hecho era una ciudad bastante tranquila alejada de grandes ciudades, en algún tiempo su fabrica había hecho que muchas personas le dieran vida a la calles por la noche, pero ahora que no había nadie trabajando en ella, solo algunos habían seguido habitando en el pequeño suburbio.

Poco a poco las calles fueron quedando desiertas, iluminadas solo por el alumbrado publico, Willy Wonka no fue a cenar, de hecho no había probado bocado en todo el día. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado de pie frente a la ventana, pero sus pies comenzaban a protestar. Aun así no se iba a separar de la ventana, quería ver el momento en que llegaran sus visitantes.

Willy estaba comenzando a preguntarse si no había inventado todo y que nadie iba a llegar desde el espacio lejano, cuando una estrella apareció en el cielo asiéndose cada vez mas brillante, el chocolatero la miro fijamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver mejor. Cuando noto que esa luz iba directamente hacia la fábrica llamo a un oompa loompa y pidió que todo el cuerpo de seguridad lo acompañara a la entrada principal de la fábrica. Tomando su ascensor de cristal llego en fracción de segundos a las afueras. El invierno estaba llegando y un aire frió entro por la puerta en cuanto se abrió haciendo estremecer a Willy quien se arrepintió de no haber tomado un abrigo antes.

Miro hacia el cielo en busca de su estrella, pero el brillo que hacia segundos dominaba el manto estelar había desaparecido, frunció los labios en una media sonrisa en señal de frustración y camino de regreso al ascensor. Los oompas loompas acaban de salir a la explanada completamente abrigados preparados para el frió que hacia.

-"Genial… hasta ellos pensaron mas que yo" – pensó Willy – regresen a la… - comenzaba a decirle cuando sintió un fuerte viento y un ruido por encima de su cabeza, tomándose el sombrero para que no saliera volando, miro hacia el cielo donde una nave no mayor a tres automóviles aterrizaba frente a sus ojos. No había luces, ni indicadores en la nave, solo el metal brillante que en esos momentos era difícil de percibir.

La nave apago todos los sistemas y la noche volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio. La respiración de Willy estaba algo agitada, sin embargo no dejaba de ver al frente, la curiosidad también era mucha.

Una puerta de la nave se abrió, los oompas loompas estaban atrás de Willy preparados para cualquier cosa. Una alta y esbelta figura salio y bajo un par de escalones, camino lentamente hasta Willy. Ajusto el transmisor neurolinguistico de su muñeca para no tener problemas de comunicación aunque sabia bastante del idioma terrestre no quería cometer errores.

-Hola Willy cuanto tiempo sin vernos – Saludo Nimra viéndolo de frente.

-ho… Hola, bienvenida… bienvenidos a la Tierra, esta es mi fabrica...

-lo se Willy, mi nombre es Ad-Nimra tal vez no me recuerdes pero soy amiga de Sahira –Willy al escuchar ese nombre sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-no del todo pero algo recuerdo si…

-bueno, tengo entendido que Sahira ha hablado contigo y sabes que nuestra situación es muy delicada… estamos todos en grave amenaza por parte de Sorcha y su ejercito, es por eso que Sahira decidió que era mejor que tu cuides de Allard.

-si… lo se… donde… ¿donde esta? – dijo con voz delgada y algo tartamuda, no sabia si era por la impresión del momento o del frió que cruzaba su elegante saco color ciruela.

-Allard pequeño ven – dijo con voz suave extendiendo una mano hacia la nave.

Willy miraba atento con los ojos muy abiertos hacia donde había bajado Nimra minutos antes. Alcanzo a ver que una pequeña figura que descendía con algo de dificultad los escalones, una pequeña mochila cruzada de lado y una túnica color azul celeste se hicieron ver mas claramente conforme se acercaba despacio.

Willy observo como un niño de piel blanca y cabello rojizo llegaba hasta el lado de Nimra y se escondía por detrás de sus piernas mientras miraba con temor al hombre casi tan alto como Nimra quien lo observaba con atención.

-Willy el es Allard…. Allard el es tu papa… - dijo presentándolos y haciendo que el niño saliera de detrás de ella empujándolo suavemente hacia el frente.

Allard no elevaba mucho la mirada y agarraba fuertemente su mochila que ahora estaba al frente de el. Willy miraba hacia abajo sin saber exactamente que hacer, jamás había tenido a un niño tan pequeño de frente, al menos no que esperaran que el hiciera algo.

Nimra observaba la situación sin intervenir, sabia que eso era algo que debían afrontar ellos solos.

Willy se agacho en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del niño se apoyo en su bastón para mantener el equilibrio y miraba con detenimiento el rostro del niño.

-hola… - dijo casi inaudible, sin embargo Allard seguía sin verlo directamente – bienvenido a mi fabrica… aquí hago los mejores dulces del mundo… ¿sabias eso?... ¿te gustan los dulces? mira aquí tengo uno… - dijo buscando en las bolsas de su saco y pantalón – bueno creo que no ha-ha, pero adentro tengo una variedad infinita de dulces y chocolates.

Willy espero una reacción por parte de el, pero ni siquiera se movía.

-ok tengo una idea ha-ha… mira… - Willy tomo el extremo superior de su bastón y comenzó a darle vueltas abriéndolo – mira… - se acerco un poco mas a el y tomo con cuidado una mano del niño depositando unos cuantos pequeños dulces de colores – adelante, pruébalos, son absolutamente deliciosos.

Allard miro a Willy de frente por primera vez quien tenia una sonrisa un poco forzada, después observo los pequeños dulces de colores en la palma de su mano y se los llevo a la boca, de inmediato el sabor dulce invadió la boca del niño y una sonrisa se formo en su boca.

-¡te lo dije! ¿Deliciosos no? – Allard asintió feliz con la cabeza – mi nombre es Willy Wonka… puedes llamarme Willy o… o…

Allard ahora miraba sin miedo a Willy, camino unos centímetros que lo separaban y toco el rostro de Willy quien se sobresalto un poco.

-tus ojos son iguales a los míos… mama lo dijo.

-así es… tu tienes mi color de ojos… aunque los de ella también son hermosos.

Willy acaricio el corto cabello de Allard, de pronto sintió un impulso que fue desde su interior hasta sus extremidades, dejando a un lado el bastón de dulces atrajo hacia el al niño, abrazándolo recargando su cabeza levemente sobre el pequeño hombro de Allard. Aun no entendia lo que pasaba, ni porque quería abrazarlo, ni porque sentía una necesidad de protegerlo de todo, el pequeño al sentir el abrazo de su padre alzo también sus brazos respondiendo a la muestra afecto por parte de su padre. Willy respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos relajándose por completo del stress que había estado sometido todo el día, lo que iba a ocurrir ya había sucedido, su hijo estaba entre sus brazos y jamás se imagino la inmensa cantidad de sentimientos que había despertado en el.

-bueno… yo me tengo que ir – dijo Nimra conmovida por la escena "espero que Sahira este viendo esto" pensaba – Cuida mucho a Allard Willy. Nosotras estaremos al pendiente que no corran peligros.

Willy se separo de Allard y lo tomo de una mano para despedirse de Nimra.

-por supuesto.

-Adiós Allard, ahora estas con tu papa

-¿vendrás a visitarme? – pregunto en un tono triste.

-posiblemente… - respondió sin decir la verdad pero tampoco mintiendo – adiós pequeño, te quiero mucho.

-Adiós Nimra.

Con pasos lentos al igual como había bajado de la nave subió, cerro la puerta y con un gran viento que provocaba la nave despego, convirtiéndose primero en un brillo sobre la ciudad, después en una estrella mas del cielo y por ultimo despareciendo por completo.

Allard se había abrazado a las piernas de Willy sin que el lo notara hasta que trato de dar un paso.

-vamos Allard es tarde y hace mucho frio aquí afuera – dijo tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia las puertas de la fabrica.

Allard miraba con curiosidad su alrededor mientras era guiado por la mano de su padre.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto señalando el ascensor de cristal.

-mi ascensor de cristal – pensó en mostrárselo como funcionaba, pero tal vez seria mejor ir despacio con todo lo que encontraría dentro de la fabrica.

-aah… ¿y esos? – pregunto cuando pasaban al lado de los oompas loompas.

-esos son oompas loompas, mis trabajadores.

-aah…

-asegúrense que nadie haya visto lo de hace rato. Borren la huellas que dejo la nave en el piso, intercepten toda información que pueda dar sospecha que algo aterrizo aquí – ordeno a los oompas loompas quienes asintieron cruzando los brazos al pecho y haciendo una reverencia – vamos Allard… hay muchas cosas que ver adentro de mi fabrica.

Willy abrió con sus propias llaves la fábrica para mostrarle a Allard su nuevo hogar.


	9. En medio del Universo

Hay bueno pues este capitulo va dedicado a una seguidora fiel de este fic Vickytadepp quien ha seguido pacientemente la historia desde el principio, de hecho me llego un recordatorio de ella para poner el siguiente capitulo pues ya tiene tiempo que lo escribí solo que no lo había subido. Bueno Vicky espero lo disfrutes. 

Capitulo 9

"En medio del Universo"

En el planeta Silabub Serek caminaba de un lado a otro en el laboratorio que Sorcha había ordenado que acondicionaran para que el pudiera trabajar. Hacia varias horas que había terminado el dispositivo que permitiría llegar hasta Pleyades sin que fueran afectados por la energía de los pleyadanos.

No había comunicado a nadie que todo estaba listo y probado, después de todo si lo hacia Sorcha iría inmediatamente a buscar a Sahira, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado Serek muy en su interior no quería el destino que Sorcha estaba planeando.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la fría figura de Sorcha entrar. Serek dejo de caminar y miro fijamente a Sorcha.

-¿has terminado ya querido?

-esta listo para montarse a la nave.

-me alegro, te confieso que ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme – dijo en tono sarcástico.

Serek le enseño como manejar el control principal, una parte sentía que estaba traicionando a Sahira, pero por otro lado ella también había sido la culpable de su situación actual.

-muy buen trabajo Serek… me alegro que aun estés de nuestro lado.

-¿no tenia opción oh si?

-mmm tal vez… por ahora vayamos a montar esto a la nave, estoy ansiosa de ver a Sahira a pasado mucho tiempo – una risa ilumino su rostro mientras salía del laboratorio.

En el pasillo pasaban a su lado los soldados de su ejército haciendo un saludo de respeto a su líder y después continuaban su camino. Sorcha iba en camino al cuartel donde estaba Thery Kal, pero una voz conocida le llamo desde atrás.

-¡Sorcha¡Me acaban de llegar los resultados de la búsqueda de Ad-Nimra!

-¿y bien? – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a los ojos a Thery.

-ha escapado en la nave de evacuación de Silabub, según los registros llevaba a su nombre un huérfano.

-¿un huérfano? – dijo de inmediato Sorcha.

-según los reportes muchos habitantes dijeron que eran responsables de un huérfano porque eso les daba un lugar seguro en la nave, en estos momentos están haciendo un filtro de los que dijeron y la verdad y de los que mintieron a conveniencia.

Sorcha guardo silencio unos segundos pensando lo que recién le habían dicho.

-¿Sorcha?

-mmm hay algo raro aquí… ¿Qué haría Ad-Nimra con un huérfano? Su posición en la JOR le daba un lugar seguro, no tenía necesidad de hacer algo axial.

-talvez solo quiso salvar a un huérfano… pues sin ella se habría quedado en Silabub – comento el militar.

-¿Qué te pasa Thery¿Acaso es que estas conmovido por esa ridícula acción? … pero aun asi…

-¿Qué haremos con ella?

-primero, quiero que supervises el montaje del dispositivo contra energía que nuestro amigo Serek ya terminó… después haremos una visita a Nimra… y después iremos por Sahira.

-como ordenes.

Thery Kal se dirigió rápidamente a acatar la indicación, dejándola sola en el pasillo de la base de comando.

-¿de que se tratara todo esto? – se pregunto a si misma – será acaso que… no… no… eso es una tontería… no hay forma de que ese sea hijo de…. No BAH! Son estupideces mías.

Alejando sus pensamientos Sorcha siguió su camino hacia el cuartel militar, seleccionaría un grupo de soldados que la acompañaría a la nave donde presuntamente estaba Nimra.

* * *

El regreso a la nave de evacuación no estaba siendo complicado Nimra dejo que el piloto automático navegara por el mismo curso por donde habían venido. Ahora estaba sola de regreso para cumplir su deber como embajadora. Colocándose su distinguida túnica se sentó en uno de los asientos de la nave mientras escuchaba únicamente un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido de la nave viajando a gran velocidad. Estaba cansada y triste por haber tenido que dejar en un planeta lejano al niño con quien había pasado momentos muy felices, sus ojos se cerraron dándole un pequeño descanso.

-hola Nimra – le dijo Sahira

Nimra abrió los ojos y se encontró en un sueño con su amiga.

-acabo de dejar a Allard con Willy.

-lo se, muchas gracias… pero ahora te vengo a prevenir a ti.

-¿Qué sucede Sahira? – pregunto alarmada

-Sorcha esta detrás de ti prométeme que tendrás el doble de cuidado en lo que haces.

-lo tendré.

Sahira se quedo en silencio unos segundos y una ansiedad comenzó a invadirla. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa su sueño fue interrumpido abruptamente por un fuerte golpe que sacudió la nave. Ad-Nimra abrió los ojos en ese instante solo para encontrar que su nave había sido abordada y tomada en control por unos mercenarios que normalmente vagaban por el espacio, de aspecto despreciable, las criaturas de largas trompas y piel color amarillenta le decían cosas que Nimra no comprendía, con una mano libre y con suma cautela sincronizo su comunicador neurolinguistico pudiendo al fin entenderles.

-… vendrás con nosotros…

-Con autoridad de la JOR les ordeno que abandonen esta nave oficial.

-la JOR esta desintegrada… nosotros los yoricodios tomaremos parte de este universo por donde navegas… Force 1, seremos así buenos aliados de Force 1.

-"con que yoricodios… seres idiotas e interesados" pensó para si misma Nimra, volteo a su alrededor viendo cuantos había en la nave. Más de 5 criaturas inferiores a ella en fuerza. Habilidad e inteligencia podría acabar con ellos con un par de movimientos de su espada, lentamente fue moviendo su mano hacia el interior de su túnica donde se encontraba su poderosa arma.

-llamen a Force 1… digan que tenemos rehén en poder nuestro.

-no sean imprudentes jamás podrán llegar hasta su base militar, soy embajadora de la JOR y esta nave debe estar siendo rastreada en este momento.

-¡calla!

Nimra solo tenia una oportunidad sacando su espada desarmo a dos de los yoricodios que se encontraban mas cerca, con movimientos ágiles y veloces se acerco hasta los otros tres, ellos no eran tan rápidos como ella, cuando tan solo faltaba uno para acabar con ellos un láser aturdidor le dio en la nuca haciéndola caer, soltando su espada que hizo un seco ruido al golpear contra el piso metálico, otro grupo de seis yoricodios entro a la nave y aprovechando su debilidad momentánea, le colocaron un collar bloqueador neunoral, sintiéndose con esto Nimra totalmente desprotegida si había pensado como opción teletransportarse ahora le seria imposible.

-llévenla a mi nave - dijo una voz autoritaria femenina que había acabo de entrar y que Nimra creyó haber reconocido, pero el láser la había dejado tan débil impidiéndole voltear de donde provenía aquella fría y cruel voz.


	10. Armonia

Capitulo 10

"Armonía"

En la tierra Willy había mostrado a Allard los principales cuartos de la fábrica explicando al niño todo lo que preguntaba. Willy estaba preocupado al principio pues no sabia que costumbres tendría o si es que tenia algún modo especial de comer o simplemente de comportamiento, pero en cuanto convivió las primeras horas con Allard aquella preocupación desapareció.

-estas bien entrenado ha-ha – dijo Willy increíblemente feliz mientras caminaban por un pasillo que parecía interminable.

-Nimra me enseñó todo acerca de la tierra.

-ya veo… dime pequeño ¿Tienes hambre?

Pararon de caminar y Willy soltó la mano de Allard para agacharse situarse frente a el. El niño no había dejado de sostener fuertemente la mochila que llevaba colgando y que no había dejado que Willy cargara.

-aquí traigo comida.

Willy analizó los ojos del pequeño, a pesar de que le había mostrado cosas maravillosas la tristeza estaba presente en sus ojos, el quería verlo feliz y que sus ojos brillaran igual como hacían los de su madre, sin embargo estaba consiente que todo era cuestión de tiempo. Allard abrió su mochila y saco de su interior un cubo metalizado que apenas y cabía en su mano ofreciéndoselo a Willy.

-si quieres puedes comer de lo mió.

-¡ow!… gracias… - Willy se sintió como aquella vez que estuvo en loompalandia y tuvo que comer esas horribles y desagradables orugas.

-Nimra lo preparo para que lo comiera en el viaje… pero no me dio hambre.

-ha-ha… bueno… pues habrá que probarlo viene de muy lejos y debe ser… delicioso – Willy había tomado el pequeño paquete para abrirlo, la verdad era que no sentía deseos de comerse lo que fuera que estuviera dentro pero tampoco podía decirle que no a su hijo.

Cuando terminó de abrirlo lo miró con detenimiento parecía una especie de masa compactada de granos semejantes al arroz, se veía de un color casi blanco con unos pequeños puntos de color morado que se dejaban ver en las caras del cubo, dudando un poco lo acerco a su nariz para olerlo primero pero no pudo percibir ninguna aroma especifico ni agradable pero tampoco desagradable. Allard lo miraba entretenido, Willy le sonrió un poco y dio una mordida al alimento intergaláctico. Mastico un par de veces la textura era masuda pero fresca, al principio insípida pero entre mas masticaba el sabor iba mejorando, al final Willy quedo completamente sorprendido por el increíble sabor que se había formado en su boca, un exquisito sabor a blueberry, fresa y hasta alcanzo a percibir un poco de durazno, cuando lo terminó de pasar su lengua parecía que había comido lo que mas le gustaba en el mundo, la sensación de sabor a chocolate.

-esto… esto… ¡es asombroso! – Exclamó extasiado por el alimento que había probado -¿Qué es? Digo… parece sushi, pero no sabe a sushi.

-Se llama Kartofag esta hecho con frutillas de Silabub y granos de alboryen ¿te gustó?

-¡por supuesto! ¡Había tantos sabores en mi boca! ¡Me recuerdan mi goma de mascar de alimentos completos pero esto es mucho mejor!

-sabe a lo que te gusta comer.

-Voy a guardar el resto porque tengo que analizar esto con calma ¿kay?

Willy volvió a envolver el alimento guardándolo en una de las bolsas de su saco, si lograba identificar como funcionaba esos extraños ingredientes seguramente seria un hit para su amplia y variada gama de dulces.

-ven, ahora quiero que tu pruebes mi comida.

Volviendo a tomar de la mano a Allard para guiarlo hacia el comedor. Los oompas lompas les prepararon una cena ligera y saludable, pero sobre todo fácil de digerir así Allard no tendría problemas y poco a poco se iría acostumbrado a la comida terrestre por su composición química.

-Estas Allard – comenzó Willy explicándole mientras comían – son frutas de la tierra, piña, fresa, kiwi, melón y eso blanco cremoso del centro es crema batida.

-¿y esto? – pregunto el niños refiriéndose al hilo de color café que adornaba en espiral todo el plato.

-eso mi pequeño es chocolate, delicioso y riquísimo chocolate. Adelante prueba todo.

Allard comió de todo un poco al principio, quería conocer todos los sabores de aquellas frutas que solo había sabido de ellas por medio de hologramas. Ahora conocía su textura olor y sabor quedando maravillado por los increíbles sabores que había en la tierra.

-Es hora de dormir, vamos – Willy lo llamo caminando hacia el ascensor de cristal – ¿puedo ayudarte con tu mochila?

Esta vez Allard no se negó, quitándosela del hombro se la dio a Willy quien la recibió con una calida sonrisa. Ambos entraron al ascensor. Willy presionó el botón que había sido recientemente puesto indicando la habitación de Allard. El aparato se elevo a una gran velocidad haciendo que el niño se agarrara de la pierna de Willy quien se sobresaltó al sentirlo.

-creo que faltan cinturones de seguridad – dijo Allard.

-Para que, eso le quitaría lo divertido ha-ha – comentó Willy alegre cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver una puerta circular color blanca – vamos aquí será donde dormirás.

Ambos entraron al cuarto que estaba alfombrado de color gris claro, lo extraño de aquella habitación era su forma esférica, no había ni una sola esquina y las ventanas que se encontraban al fondo eran ovaladas, todo estaba decorado con estrellas y cometas tanto en la alfombra como en las paredes y techo. La iluminación de color azul era proveída por una larga y delgada lámpara que se encontraba justo a la mitad de la esfera y alumbraba dándole al entorno un aspecto limpio pero moderno harmonioso como si se tratara de un horizonte de hielo. A la izquierda la cama de color azul oscuro parecía integrada a la misma esfera, no había separación entre esta y la pared, los muebles se fusionaban con la pared, y al centro un enorme puff con muchos animales de peluche.

-¡Wow! – Exclamó el niño corriendo hacia los juguetes – ¡león, tortuga, nutria, elefante, tigre!

-¡ha-ha si! ¡Muy bien! Veo que te gustaron ¿sabes? Te voy a llevar al zoológico para que veas animales de verdad.

-¿zoooológico? –

-aja, zoológico – le dijo corrigiendo su pronunciación – ahí están todos los animales del mundo… bueno la mayoría.

-¿cuando podemos? – pregunto entusiasmado

-¡mañana mismo! Pero por ahora debes dormir.

Willy hizo algo instintivo lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama. Cuando lo dejo sentado lo miro con detenimiento. Un niño tan pequeño viviendo con el, era tan indefenso y hermoso, su sonrisa de Allard le recordó la forma en que reía Sahira. Willy cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos abrazó a su hijo. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, deseaba tanto que su hada estuviera junto con ellos. Antes de separarse la limpio para que Allard no se percatara de aquello.

-bueno… ¿veamos tienes pijamas en esta mochila? – pregunto Willy buscando.

-¿pi…jamas?

-si esa ropa que te pones para dormir.

-Nimra me ponía un traje calorífico por las noches

-amm… déjame ver que tenemos por aquí – Willy se puso de pie y camino hacia uno de los muebles, presionando un botón lateral se abrió un cajón que tenia varias opciones de tamaños y colores de pijamas, tomo dos mostrándoselas a Allard – Cual te gusta, la verde con aviones o la morada con dulces.

-¡Morada!

-si también a mi ha-ha – Willy regreso ayudó a ponérsela – ahora hay que dormir ¿kay?

Willy quito las cobijas dejando que el niño se acostara en la cómoda cama, lo abrigó y acaricio su frente haciendo a un lado su suave cabello.

-hasta mañana Allard vendré a despertarte para que vayamos al zoológico.

-amm… ¿papá? – Willy casi se desmaya cuando escuchó que lo llamaba así por primera vez.

-¿dime?

-¿no vas a programar mi sueño?

-¿tu sueño? ¿Debo programarlo? – no sabia a que se refería su cerebro procesaba toda la información posible que le llevara a la solución de aquella pregunta.

-si no lo haces no dormiré lo suficiente.

-te refieres a…

-8 horas duerme el humano, un niño como yo alrededor de 10… - Willy comprendió en ese instante.

-¡oh! Ya veo. No estrellita no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso… a ver veamos – Willy entendió que era posible que en Silabub la noche fuera mas corta y por eso Nimra programaba su ciclo de sueño de acuerdo a su edad.

Tomando el reloj digital de la mesa al lado de la cama marco la hora para que el despertador sonara.

-listo, ya esta programado, de cualquier forma yo vendré a ayudarte cuando salga el sol ¿kay?

-oookay – contesto Allard tomando las cobijas con sus manos.

-buenas noches – Willy comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿papá?

-¿si? – Willy regreso al lado de la cama una vez más.

-pero no tengo sueño.

-kay… a ver… hay algo que se hace en estos casos… - Willy trato de encontrar una alternativa para conciliar el sueño, contar borregos, pensar en nada, música… pero nada le convencía, hasta que tuvo un flashback cuando el era niño tal vez mas pequeño que Allard. Una escena que hacia mucho tiempo no recordaba. Su madre contando una historia para dormir.

-kay… escucha imagina y relájate… no soy muy bueno haciendo esto, pero era algo que mi mama hacia… En un país muy lejano, que ningún humano conocía vivían unas pequeñas criaturas de colores cafés, peludas y ojos color verde, parecían algo así como… ardillas y les gustaba comer todo lo dulce que crecía en ese país, frutas, semillas, flores. Hasta que un día ya no había nada de comer y no tuvieron más remedio que comer lo que encontraban, muchos de ellos comenzaban a tener hambre pues no querían lo que había. Hasta que llegó un explorador de un lugar muy alejado y les enseño como hacer que su comida favorita nunca se acabara y…

Willy noto que Allard tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, se había quedado dormido. sonrió para el mismo no sabia si era porque su historia había sido muy buena o muy mala pero al menos había funcionado, dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo bajo la intensidad de la luz dejándola muy tenue. Salio dejándolo tranquilo.

Caminó hacia su cuarto que estaba una docena de metros alejado de la de Allard. Se cambio de ropa y fue directo a la cama, esa noche estaba exhausto. Programo su despertador o su programador de sueño como Allard lo nombraría y se dispuso a dormir.

-Willy… Willy… - escucho una voz cuando apenas estaba quedándose dormido, quiso despertar pensando que seria Allard quien lo necesitaba – Willy soy yo Sahira.

Willy se contuvo y se dejo llevar por aquella hermosa voz.

-Sahira. Mi estrella fugaz – le dijo cuando la vio con su eterno vestido blanco.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta Allard? – pregunto preocupada.

-estamos bien, el es un niño maravilloso, apenas lo conozco y se que no podría vivir sin el, le tomara un poco de tiempo adaptarse a vivir sin tanta tecnología pero lo lograra.

-me tranquiliza mucho escuchar eso.

Willy se acerco a ella abrazándola, tratando de sentirla mas cerca, aspiro su aroma tratando de recordar a lo que olía, beso su mejilla queriendo sentir su rostro tibio. Pero todo parecía tan vago y superficial.

-es un sueño Willy recuérdalo… - le dijo Sahira al saber lo que intentaba hacer.

-te extraño mucho, quiero que estés aquí – le dijo juntando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos,

-no puedo amor, lo lamento.

-te amo – pronuncio en susurro antes de besarla con ternura.

-y yo a ti – Sahira lo abrazo por un largo tiempo sintiéndose protegida en sus brazos, olvidando por un momento la terrible situación que estaba surgiendo – Willy debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado al ver lo ojos rosados de ella.

-Nimra fue capturada después de que dejó a Allard contigo… no se que pasó con ella, ni si esta bien, no me he podido contactar, le debieron de haber inhibido su mente o algo.

-¿tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho?

-eso es lo que mas me preocupa, temo que haya sido Sorcha… todos estamos en peligro, justo lo que no quería que pasara… poner peligro a Allard y a ti podría suceder – Sahira estaba muy conmocionada y lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a punto de salir.

-no te preocupes yo cuidare de Allard haré todo por el, me prepare aquí para lo que pueda suceder.

-no quiero que les pase nada… a ninguno de los tres – sus lagrimas caían rodando por su rostro hasta que Willy las detuvo y limpio con sus pulgares.

-todo saldrá bien… tranquila.

Willy la abrazo una vez mas atrayéndola a su pecho para transmitirle calma, como muchas veces ella lo había hecho en sueños pasados.

-debo irme… quiero ver si puedo averiguar algo mas y también quiero visitar a Allard.

-esta bien. Hasta luego mi amor.

Ambos se despidieron con una tierna mirada, Willy siguió durmiendo placenteramente el resto de la noche resultado del encuentro con Sahira.


	11. Motivos

Después de muchos meses al fin un nuevo capitulo, si lo se soy malísima, pero ahora que encontré de nuevo la línea de la historia no creo que la pierda de vista. Me tardé bastante en acordarme como iba la trama y sobre todo hacia donde, releí y analice de nuevo tanto _Azúcar en forma de estrellas_, como lo que llevaba de _Sueños en el firmamento_, pero al fin encontré lo que andaba buscando.

Cabe señalar que este capitulo tiene ya algunos elementos que he aprendido en mis cursos de Redacción y Creación Literaria, espero que se note alguna diferencia, pero sobre todo mi primera "publicación" en Internet debía ser para alguno de mis fanfics y que mejor que para uno del universo de Willy Wonka. Espero les guste este corto, pero interesante capitulo.

Capitulo 11

"Motivos"

Sahira se encontraba terriblemente inquieta en Pleyades, su espíritu estaba tan preocupado que su color había cambiado, ahora lucia un tono amarillo verdoso; caminó por muchos lugares que anteriormente donde encontraba paz, pero esta vez no la había conseguido, cansada se sentó en una enorme piedra violeta al pie de un enorme árbol de follaje blanco como la nieve.

Su maestro Otreb Po, se acercó a ella caminando con calma y las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

­­

­─ ¿Sahira?

─ tengo que salir de aquí – dijo con cierto aire de tristeza.

─ estas muy alterada, ven acompáñame a meditar – Otreb dio media vuelta esperando que Sahira lo siguiera.

─ ¡No!, maestro por favor… necesito salir de Pleyades – dijo arrastrando las palabras, con un angustioso tono y casi hilo de voz.

─ sabes perfectamente la respuesta a eso, todo lo que se enseña en Pleyades nunca debe ser conocido por nadie más, eso es lo que nos hace únicos…

─ yo agradezco de verdad todo lo que he aprendido y se que en ningún lugar podría haber encontrado la sabiduría como lo he hecho aquí, pero yo no soy una pleyadiana, tampoco me siento más como una dorobiana, sin embargo, las personas que más amo en este universo están en grave peligro… si se me permitiera salir tan solo…

─ ¡No!... Sahira… comprende – el hombre juntó las yemas de sus dedos formando un triangulo con sus manos – tu eres la mejor aprendiz que jamás haya tenido, tus poderes han aumentado increíblemente desde que llegaste, puedes viajar grandes distancias a través del universo, contactándote cuando quieres con esas personas que amas; se te ha permitido hacerlo porque muestras una gran capacidad de poder, estas con ellos, siempre.

─ pero solo en sueños o en pequeñas cosas materiales que puedo manipular en su entorno¡esta vez no es suficiente! Necesito estar en mi cuerpo terrenal… - dijo finalmente desviando la mirada de su maestro.

─ escucha… – su tono era completamente suave y lleno de calma – eres una mujer excepcional y especial en muchos aspectos, pero no puedo hacerlo… sin embargo, te contaré un secreto: hace muchos codams hubo una encarnación, los altos espíritus lo permitieron porque ese _ser_ debía hacer una tarea muy especial en el universo, su capacidad de comprender como debía funcionar el firmamento infinito llegó a tal punto que se le permitió salir de aquí pera llevar a cabo esa tarea.

─ ¿Quién era¿qué era lo que debía hacer?

─ eso no puedo decírtelo… si de verdad quieres salir de aquí, debes averiguarlo por ti misma. Aunque debes tener muy en cuenta algo, el ser del que hablo era un pleyadiano, es decir cuando salió de aquí encarnó en un cuerpo "nuevo", sin embargo, si tu lo lograras en extraordinario caso; estarías encarnando en tu antiguo cuerpo, que ha permanecido sin uso durante un largo tiempo, te encontrarías tan débil que absolutamente todos tus movimientos dependerían de tu poder espiritual, no será algo sencillo.

─ maestro, entonces eso es una esperanza de poder salir de aquí.

─ pues si – Otreb se alejo de ella difuminándose conforme se alejaba – pero que quede claro que yo no te dije como salir.

Sahira agradeció en silencio la gran ayuda que le había dado, mientras Otreb Po sonreía para si mismo. Ahora solo hacia falta que ella encontrara aquello que le daría el pase de regreso a su cuerpo terrenal, debía encontrar aquello por lo que el universo se rige.

Habían pasado cerca de dos ciclos lunares en la tierra desde que Nimra había sido capturada, la cobalesa, estaba inmovilizada por cuatro campos de energía, uno en cada uno de sus extremidades, el bloqueador neuronal seguía activado y a su máxima potencia, limitando su capacidad cerebral a las funciones básicas, hablar, escuchar, ver, sentir y comer, aunque este ultimo era el que menos le interesaba a sus captores. Después de haber pasado horas inconciente, poco a poco estaba abriendo los ojos percatándose del entorno y de la situación que se encontraba. Parecía una nave muy vieja, el piso estaba sucio y se observaban enormes manchas de líquidos lubricantes de la nave, múltiples cables se asomaban por las paredes fisuradas y la luz era débil y parpadeante. Un lugar muy hostil.

─ ¡Nimra! Que bueno que despiertas ya comenzábamos a preocuparnos – la cobalesa escucho una voz cargada de ironía que le hablaba seguida por unas cuantas risas masculinas.

─ como embajadora de la JOR… ordeno… ordeno que me libere de inmediato… están rompiendo las leyes espaciales según… el decreto 409… - decía débilmente tratando de enfocar la vista a las dos figuras que lograba ver entre la escasa luz.

─ me temo embajadora Ad-Nimra que la JOR no se encuentra disponible en este momento, ni mucho con autoridad para poder respaldarla en el decreto que esta mencionando… porque vera – aquella voz se acerco hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que pudo ver al fin de quien se trataba – No existe más la JOR, todos huyeron como cobardes de Silabub en cuento destruí su pequeño palacio de poder.

Nimra miro asombrada que se trataba de la mujer que años atrás había estado en juicio por múltiples crímenes en Dorobia Infinita. Sus ojos la observaban con odio, detestaba verla pues era exactamente igual a Sahira, solo que con una expresión de odio y frialdad que Nimra jamás podría ver en su querida amiga.

─ Sorcha

─ correcto – la ironía había desaparecido de su voz y ahora había sido reemplazado por un tono grave y seco – me vas a decir maldita cobalesa de dónde vienes, qué hacías en una nave tan lejos de la ruta de evacuación y sobre todo vas a explicármelo con lujo de detalle.

─ yo no tengo porque decirte nada.

─ mira Nimra, lo mejor y lo más sano para ti, es que me digas todo de buen modo, así talvez tenga un poco de consideración contigo, sino, de todos modos voy a averiguarlo y sufrirás el mismo destino que le tengo preparado a tu queridísima amiga Sahira.

Nimra al escuchar el nombre de ella se alarmó tratando de concentrarse para liberarse de sus ataduras, claro no logró hacerlo y tan solo se daño ella misma.

─ oh si, ya se donde se encuentra y dentro de poco partiremos para terminar de una vez con ella… aunque es una lastima no poder eliminarla como si estuviera en vida… pero aun así será satisfactorio saber que yo seré la única.

─ pero… como…

─ tengo mis métodos querida, solo ten en cuenta que yo siempre gano; entonces¿vas a decirme lo que te pregunté?

─ nunca

─ muy bien, que quede claro que trate de hacerlo por las buenas, Kal ya sabes que hacer; que sufra un rato.

Obediente a la orden de Sorcha Thery Kal se acercó a Nimra llevando en su mano un control remoto, Nimra lo observó manteniendo la calma, sabia perfectamente que lo que seguía no seria agradable, pero no pensaba decir nada, debía proteger a cualquier costo a Allard; así tuviera que dar la vida por el.


End file.
